HO HO HO-mance Series
by CrumpetCapers
Summary: Christmas and New Year's bromance one-shots to liven up the season. Different pairings as requested. Will include any or all genres. HO HO HO! *Chapter 9 is all four: Santa's Secret. Humour/Suspense. Rated T*
1. Too Soon!

**A/N: I do not want to break any rules, so there is a story with this author's note. It is just a quick one-shot to get everyone in the mood for the holidays! =^.^=**

**Christmas is right around the corner, so I've decided to do a series of Christmas one-shots. Since I can not take interactive requests per the rules, suggestion for pairings in reviews would be great! ;) I will not neglect my other stories, but do this on the side for fun, and to spread some Christmas cheer!**

**I admit, I also have had quite a few pm's asking if I was going to write Christmas, so I will!**

** =^.^= I did not want to mix it into the Totties To Hotties series, since those are headed in a definitive direction, so I think it is a perfect and fun solution!**

**Please let me know in a review if you want certain characters paired up for one of the twenty-five days of Christmas. It can be humor, angst, hurt and comfort, etc. All should at least have some BROMANCE! **

**If you do not want to sign in, I will accept anonymous reviews as well.**

**Crumpet**

**1.**** Too Soon! (All Four/Humor) Rated K+**

The boys helped Mrs. Knight pack up the Halloween decorations. Halloween seemed to have come and gone so fast for them. The last thing they knew, it was back-to-school, then the next thing they knew, ghosts and pumpkins replaced the supply of notebooks, folders and binders at the stores.

"Another Halloween gone," Logan said with a sigh. It was always one of their favorite times of the year, and a bit of a let down when it passed.

"I know, Really!" Carlos chimed in. "It was like just yesterday, that I was searching for a costume."

"You were," Kendall said with a smirk. "Last-minute Carlos," he teased. Carlos elbowed him.

"I've eaten nothing but candy all day, and my stomach really hurts," James complained. He rubbed his distended belly with a soft moan.

Carlos looked at him suspiciously, then ran to retrieve his candy bag from where he had hidden it in the closet. "Hey!" he cried returning with a half-eaten bag. "You ate a ton of my candy!" He gave James an accusing stare.

"I did not!" James said indignantly. "I got sick on _my_ candy!"

Katie turned to stare at the boys from where she sat on the sofa, then snapped her head back toward the television guiltily.

"Kaaatie..." Logan said, wagging a finger her way.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "How was I supposed to know that Carlos was the one who was dumb enough to put it in the same hiding place Kendall always puts his? If it makes you feel any better, I took equal amounts from everyone's bags."

"No way!" James said smugly. "I did not put mine in the closet, and there is no way you could have found mine!"

Katie smiled. "You're right. I would never think of looking in the swirly slide."

James let out a pained shriek and raced to the slide. "Katie!" he cried, taking out a handful of empty wrappers.

The other guys laughed. "Let's go get some real food," Kendall suggested. "I could really go for a sub."

"I have stuff to make sandwiches here, boys," Mrs. Knight reminded them. She started to remove sandwich-making items from the fridge.

"You know what Mama Knight, I think we could all use a day out," Logan said, helping her return the items.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly. "Then, go ahead and get out. I'll finish up here."

Relieved that she wasn't going to make them do any cleaning up of dirty dishes, sticky punch spills and other horrors, they bolted for the door.

"Keep in touch!" she called to their backs, as they went through the door.

"Bring me back a sub!" Katie yelled.

xxx

Seated at a table in the food-court with four sub sandwiches before them, the boys talked about their plans.

"I think we should spend the afternoon at the arcade, and race in those crazy spinning bumper cars!" Carlos said excitedly.

"No, we did that last time, Carlos," James said, taking a huge bite of his turkey sub.

"Let's go to the bookstore and check out what's new there," Logan suggested.

"Boring," Kendall muttered. Logan kicked him under the table. "Ow!" Kendall yelled, throwing him a glare.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Logan asked. "They have more than just books by the way," he grumbled.

Kendall thought for a moment, then broke into a slow grin. "How about, we go to the sporting goods store?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed James.

"Okay," Carlos agreed with a pout, "but I really wanted to do something bouncy."

"Maybe afterwards, Carlitos," Logan said, "they already outnumber us when they gang up like that."

They finished up lunch and headed through the mall. "Wait, is that a Christmas tree?!" Carlos said, his dark brown eyes wide.

They turned to look at where he was pointing. "Yes genius, it is," Logan said, still sulking over the dismissal of his suggestion for the book store.

"But-But, it's too soon to have a Christmas tree up!" he cried.

"It's retail. They put Christmas up at this time every year to entice the shoppers into buying early," Logan said.

"Carlos is right," James said. "I distinctly remember that they did _not_ put the first Christmas tree up at the mall last year, until right before Thanksgiving!"

"Not true!" Logan intervened. "They put them up the day after Halloween _every_ year."

"I don't think so, Logan," Kendall said, joining the other two. "Last year, they put them up the _week after _Halloween."

"Did not!" Logan insisted.

"Did too!" Carlos said, folding his arms and stomping a foot in frustration.

"They had Halloween jack-o-lanterns, and Christmas trees up at the same time!" Logan said irritably.

"No, they had turkeys, pilgrims, and Christmas trees up at the same time, and we all stood right here, and discussed how silly it looked to mix brown, gold and orange, with red, green and white!" James all but screamed at Logan.

Logan folded his arms over his chest as well. "Every year, you guys do this! You say, 'oh look, Christmas stuff is up and, **and Halloween isn't even over!**'" Logan shouted the last part in his shrillest voice.

A few shoppers twirled around to stare at the loud teens. "Is there a problem here, boys?" a man in a mall security uniform asked.

"Uh...no, sir," Kendall said. "We were just having a little discussion... about decorations," he finished quickly. He giggled nervously.

The beefy man looked each of the boys up and down skeptically, then gave them a curt nod. "I see," he said, looking a bit disgusted. "Just keep it down boys. You're disturbing the other patrons."

"Sorry," James said quickly.

"Oh, and there's a party store right down the way there, that sells nothing but decorations and such," he said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"No, we're not looking for-" Carlos began. The man stopped and turned around.

Logan jabbed him in the side. "Thank you, sir! We'll be sure to check that out. We love party stores."

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "Let's just get out of here. Look, the sporting goods store is just over there."

They walked through the store's entrance, gaining an amused smirk from the security cop. "Awesome!" Carlos said, exploding with excitement. He headed for a skateboard with flashing lights.

"See?" Kendall said with satisfaction, "I knew this was a good choice."

"Yeah, but look," Logan said pointing to a giant wreath hanging on the Christmas wall.

James looked up. "**What in the world is that doing up already?!**" James cried. Everyone in the store turned to see what he was referring to.

Kendall slapped a palm to his forehead. "Why did you have to say anything?" he scolded Logan.

"It is _waaay_ too early to have Christmas decorations up!" James announced in a sing-song voice to everyone present.

Logan shook his head, forcing a smile for the irritated onlookers.

"Yeah!" Carlos added, forgetting all about his awesome find. "Why is there Christmas stuff everywhere, when it isn't even Thanksgiving yet?"

"Here we go again," Logan said with a groan.

A middle-aged man came from a back room, followed by a clerk who had obviously gone to retrieve him.

"Gentlemen, is there something I can help you with?" the manager asked.

"Yes!" Carlos said. "You can explain to us why you have Christmas decorations up on only the first day of November?"

"It really sucks to see all these holidays at once!" James continued. "It's like a box of decorations just threw up all over the place!" he cackled, becoming quite animated.

The manager slipped out without either ranting boy noticing. Logan and Kendall did notice however. Logan poked James, propelling him forward, and Kendall grabbed Carlos' wrist. They edged their way to the exit, dragging the two clueless ones along with. Logan bounced off of the mall cop's stomach, and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, s-sorry," he said, looking all the way up to the round, stern face above him.

"Problem here, boys?" he asked menacingly.

"No! Not at all!" Logan said, turning around to face Kendall. "Help me," he mouthed.

Kendall stepped forward. "We were just leaving, sir," Kendall said.

"Leaving the store, or leaving the mall?" he asked.

"Well, um...which one would you like it to be?" Kendall asked nervously, his voice higher than usual. Carlos' and James' eyes widened, and they clung to one another.

"I'll give you boys one more chance to keep your lips zipped, or it will be the latter!" he barked.

"Right. Yes, sir!" Logan promised. He saluted him and the man growled in return.

The boys walked away quickly, and dodged into a store without looking up to see what they were entering. Logan's arm snagged on a rack, and he took a row of thongs with him. He battled the hangers to return the miniscule scraps of shiny fabric to their rightful place.

"Guys!" Logan hissed, "This is a lingerie shop!" His cheeks were tinged pink, as he avoided eye-contact with the shapely clerk.

"Wow!" Carlos said, his face lighting up as he reached for a lacy bra and panty set. Logan slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch!" he whispered. Carlos pouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Kendall whisper-yelled, steering everyone toward the exit.

They came out to find the security guard standing there. He gave them a knowing look. The boys blushed and laughed like chortling hens, as they scampered away.

"Now, what?" Logan asked, giving them each a scathing stare. He was hoping for the book store.

"Well, we find that arcade, I guess," Kendall said.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered, fist-punching the air when he got his way. This time Logan pouted as they headed toward the arcade.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" all four boys chorused, stopping in their tracks.

Right in front of them, was a winter wonderland labeled 'Santa's Village', complete with live Santa and elves. People formed lines on either side.

"**What are you doing here in November, Santa?!" **Carlos screeched through the sea of people.

Everyone in the lines stopped talking, and turned to stare at the boys who just broke their Christmas spirit. Two meaty hands grabbed Logan and Kendall by the shoulders. He twirled them around and dangled a set of cuffs in their faces.

"We-We were just leaving!" Logan squeaked, throwing his palms up in defense.

"Yeah, come on guys!" Kendall ordered, just before he and Logan escaped the man's grasp, and ran.

The other two followed, and the four raced out the nearest exit into the sunshine. They didn't stop running until they reached the van, where they fell against the side door, and panted to catch their breath.

"Well, that sucked," Kendall said. They all nodded, and climbed inside.

xxx

"How was your outing?" Mrs. Knight asked the boys when they returned.

"And, where's my sub?" asked Katie.

They plopped down on the sofa, all in a row, and sighed with exhaustion.

"Let's just say, that we picked a bad day to go to the mall," Kendall said.

"Why do you say that, sweetie?" she asked curiously.

"Well, because they had all the Christmas stuff up already and-"

"**What?! It's too soon!"** She and Katie exclaimed as one, shock clearly visible on both their faces.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." all four boys groaned.


	2. Thanks For Giving

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is a lead-in one-shot, because believe it or not I honestly did not know that I was breaking any rules. I've seen these sort of things on here and never thought much of it until now and would never want to disregard the rules. I guess it makes sense that it would be violate the rules since there was no real story yet, but I just got that. Duh!**

**There is a one-shot after the author's note for chapter one called 'Too Soon!" in case you did not find it. This one will be Thanksgiving because, hey that's what's coming up next.**

**Anyway, feel free to disregard this first one, because it will undoubtedly suck! Sorry, but I want to post an actual chapter! O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the stores mentioned. ):**

**2. Thanks For Giving! (James and Carlos/Humor) Rated K+**

"What is this place, James? I've never been to a _Nude Food_ store before," Carlos said skeptically.

"I don't know, but what's the difference. A grocery store is a grocery store. We just need the typical Thanksgiving items according to Kendall and Logan."

"If you say so," said Carlos, patting his helmet. "Let's do this."

James hummed as he pushed the shopping through the aisle of the grocery store. He frantically searched through the frozen meat options and snorted.

"Carlos, there are no turkeys in here! How can there be no turkeys!" he cried. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving for crying out loud!"

Carlos leaned in, scrunching up his nose as he lifted out a box of imported Cornish hens. "What about these little guys?"

James peered in to read the box, his eyes widening. "Those must be midget turkeys!" he said. "Rejects!" he stage-whispered.

They noticed a man whistling as he laid out fresh sushi on a shelf. "Excuse me sir, do you know where the turkeys are?" Carlos asked.

"Turkeys! We don't sell turkeys here. Have you tried Wal-mart?" he asked.

"Wal-mart?" they echoed.

"Yeah, we have squid, alligator, kangaroo, but nothing so mundane as turkey," he explained.

"But, we don't have time to go anywhere else! We need to get back and get everything ready for tomorrow!" James shrieked. "I have to choose what I'm going to wear, deep-condition my hair, and get some beauty sleep!"

The man just stared and backed through the doors and into the stock-room. "Rude!" James yelled.

"Hey, how about this?" Carlos asked, picking up a strange lump of meat in a vacuum-sealed plastic bag.

James scanned the label. "Buffalo?! Really!" Carlos shrugged. "We need to impress the ladies, not freak them out!"

"Okay! Just don't yell at me!" Carlos cried with an extreme pout clouding his small features.

"Sorry," James said, looking down guiltily.

"Let's just get everything else we need, then we'll worry about the turkey," James said.

"Deal," Carlos said happily.

They strolled down the aisle and looked for the packaged goods. "Let's see..." Carlos said, scouring the shelves. "Mashed potatoes...mashed potatoes...Cous-cous?"

"Jasmine rice?" James said, arching a perfect brow.

"Look, stuffing!" Carlos cheered, lunging for a box. His smile faded as he read closer. "Dehydrated truffles and barley stuffing, and it costs fifteen dollars!"

They groaned. "That's it! I'm calling Kendall and Logan!" James said, fumbling his android out of his jeans pocket. "Kendall? We can't find a turkey at this place and they have no stuffing or potatoes!" James listened for a moment. "Okay...fine. Bye."

"Well, what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"He said to get real potatoes, bread crumbs and seasoning!" James said, as if Kendall had lost his mind.

"What about a turkey?" he said he would take care of that."

"Yay! Okay, let's shop!" Carlos said eagerly.

They found the fresh produce section, and the boys looked over the selection. "Are these potatoes?" Carlos asked, picking up a strange bumpy vegetable that somewhat resembled a potato.

"I...guess?' James said, tossing a dozen of them into the cart. "Okay, we need lettuce and stuff for salad."

"Here!" Carlos threw in a dark green leafy ball of curiosity into the shopping cart.

"Tomatoes..." James listed off, scribbling the words out with a sparkly purple pen. He put two large red fleshy fruits next to the 'lettuce'. "Cucumbers," he said, adding two long thin objects.

They searched for breadcrumbs. "Excuse me, ma'am!" Carlos called to a women in a smock. "Where are the breadcrumbs?"

She pointed behind her, her expressionless face never moving. They headed in the direction indicated. The shelves were lined with unfamiliar packages. "Curry-flavored...sesame-flavored...what is fennel pollen?" James asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I found something called urfa biber," Carlos said.

"Ew! Let's go with the fennel pollen," James said.

"Right."

The boys were proud of themselves when they crossed every item but the turkey off the list. They got in line behind a couple with a cart full of herbs and loose teas. The woman wore a long gauzy skirt and a tie-dye tank-top. The man had on bell-bottom jeans and Birkenstock sandals. They reeked of sandalwood. They turned around and stared curiously into the cart of various odds and ends.

"How you doing?" Carlos asked with a nod. "Just doing some Thanksgiving dinner shopping." The couple nodded back, then snickered.

James turned up his nose indignantly. He began to spread the food out on the conveyor belt with a huff.

"Do you have your own bags with you?" the cashier asked.

"Um...no," James said. "Should we?"

"I have some," he said in a melancholy tone. He began to fill the hemp bags with the groceries they selected.

After everything was bagged, the man turned to them. "Okay. With the ten hemp bags included, that'll be two hundred and fifteen dollars," he said flatly.

"_**What?!"**_ they shrieked in unison.

The man just stared. "As in _two hundred **dollars**_?" James repeated.

"Two hundred and _fifteen_ dollars," the man corrected. "We don't charge tax. We slave so you can save," the man said in a monotone voice.

"You're creeping me out here!" James yelled.

"James. We don't have two-hundred and fifteen dollars! What are we going to do?!" Carlos asked.

"I guess I'll have to put it on my visa," James said.

"We don't take visa, sir. We would have to charge tax if we did."

"**Shut up!"** they yelled.

"I can give you the money, dudes," a voice said from behind.

They spun around to see a man in a wheelchair with a long beard and a rainbow beanie.

"Um...give us the money?" James asked in a high voice.

"Sure. It's cool. Peace, love and brotherhood," he drawled. He pulled out a roll of cash and set two one-hundred dollar bills on the conveyer belt.

"But-but you don't even know us!" Carlos cried.

"We all know one another, man. We're all brothers on this planet."

"Gee, thanks," James said, dumbfounded by the gesture. "Can we pay you back somehow?"

"Naw, got more money than I need in this lifetime. Keep it."

The boys paid for the items and turned to leave. "Thanks!" they called.

"No problem."

xxx

Kendall opened the door for James and Carlos to carry in their treasures. Logan begin to empty the bags, his face growing more perplexed as he went.

"Um, what exactly is this?" he asked, holding up the strange potato-like vegetable.

"Potato?" Carlos guessed.

"No," Logan said with a shake of his head.

"Urfa biber breadcrumbs?" Kendall asked, his face contorted.

"Don't judge us!' James scoffed. 'We did the best we could!"

"Well at least we have the turkey," Logan said.

Kendall banged it on the counter-top. "Yeah, only it's frozen like a rock."

"Thaw it out in the micro-wave," Carlos suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Logan said, intervening before he cold shove the bird in. "It might get all rubbery, not to mention poisoning from-"

"All right! All right!" James said irritably. "Let's just get this going. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to impress the new girl tomorrow."

"And I need to impress blonde Jennifer," Carlos added with a big cheesy grin.

"Camille is going to think we're crazy if we serve this weird stuff tomorrow," Logan whined. "Where did you guys shop, International Foods Of The Month Club?"

"No. _Nude Foods," _James replied, his cheeks turning pink.

""_**What?!" **_Logan squeaked. "Please don't ever say that again."

"See James? Blonde Jennifer is going to think we're idiots, I told you!"

"So will Jo," Kendall moaned. "Why couldn't you guys just go to Wal-mart?"

"Told you!" Carlos said, giving James a glare.

"Well you-" James began, slapping at Carlos' helmet.

"Guys!" Kendall yelled. "Let's just calm down and figure this out!"

"I'll get the cookbooks," Logan sighed. "Hopefully we have your mom has some lying around that specialize in exotic foods."

xxx

A huge mess and a lot of hours later, the boys prepared all the food for the following day. They covered each dish with tin-foil, and crammed them into the refrigerator.

"I think we did good," James announced.

"Me too, considering..." Kendall agreed.

"It all looks delicious!" Carlos chimed in, rubbing his belly.

"Well, " Logan said with a shrug, "considering what we had to work with and all..."

They cleaned up their mess and went to bed proud.

xxx

The next day the boys were up early, putting the stuffed turkey in the oven and preparing the salad.

"What are you idiots doing up so early?" Katie asked with a yawn.

"Preparing the best Thanksgiving meal you've ever tasted, baby sister," Kendall said with a sly grin.

She looked into a bowl and raised an eyebrow. "Right," she said.

The girls showed up at the door, and Carlos jumped to answer it. "Come on in. ladies," Carlos said formally, taking each of their handbags.

"Oh. It smells..." Camille searched for the right words to describe it.

"So..." Jo tried.

"Interesting," the new girl finished for them.

"Mom?" Katie said into her cell. "Can you pick up a complete turkey dinner from _Cluck A-lot? _Yep," she said, before hanging up with a look of smug satisfaction on her angelic face.

The couples all took their seats at the table. The boys served the meal for their guests and everyone went around saying what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful for you Camille," Logan said wisely, with a goofy grin on his face.

"And, I for you, Logan," she said blushing.

"I'm thankful that I chose you Jo, twice," he emphasized with two fingers.

"And I am thankful that you did," Jo said.

"I'm thankful that I finally had someone to make Thanksgiving dinner for this year," James said with a cute smile. The girl smiled back. "And not a plant," he added. The girl frowned.

"I'm thankful that the man with no legs gave us free money at the store!" Carlos exclaimed. The girls exchanged confused glances.

Blonde Jennifer did not look happy. She cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm thankful that Carlos finally realized that he liked me, and that I liked him," she said.

Carlos swooned at her and bounced happily in his chair. "Dig in ladies!" he said.

Everyone picked up their forks and sampled the food on their plates. They grimaced and stopped chewing. No one swallowed.

"Mmmm," Camille said, bringing her napkin to her mouth and smiling at Logan with her eyes, over the top of her napkin.

Jo coughed, and Kendall leaned over to pat her on the back. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh...yeah," she said, stuffing the bite of food into her cheek.

Katie spit hers back out on her plate. "Blech!" she cried.

The door opened and Mrs. Knight entered with an armload of _Clucks-A-lot _take-out bags. "Katie broke into a wide smile. "And I'm thankful that mom brought home some real food, because this garbage is not edible!" she said.

"Thanks Mama Knight!" they all chorused.


	3. The Ultimate Gift

**This short story is dedicated to winterschild11, who chose Kendall and Carlos for her pairing. Happy Holidays!**

**Summary: Kendall and Carlos are chosen to exchange gifts, and they both want to give each other the ultimate gift! Bromance ensues.**

**4. The Ultimate Gift (Kendall and Carlos/Bromance) Rated K**

Kendall fell through the door of apartment 2J with a groan. "Hey, baby sis," he greeted halfheartedly, when he saw his sister reading a book.

"Hey," she replied, only glancing up from _A Christmas Carol_ briefly.

"Where's the guys?" he asked.

"They went Christmas shopping. Where have you been?"

"Uh...don't ask," he said with an exhausted sigh. He plopped down beside her, making her bounce slightly, and rested his head on the back of the sofa, eyes screwed tightly shut.

Katie shrugged and went back to her reading. Kendall opened one eye, and turned it toward his sister. Wasn't she even a little curious, he wondered. He sighed again, this time adding a soft moan at the end for extra drama. Katie continued to read.

"Katie!" he snapped.

"_What?"_

"Don't you want to know what's wrong with me?" he asked incredulously.

"I did, but you said don't ask," she said nonchalantly. Kendall's mouth fell into a pout, making Katie sigh as well, then lay down her book reluctantly. "Okay, shoot. I'm all ears."

Kendall sat up and leaned in. "Okay, but you can't tell Carlos. Or any of the guys," he added as an afterthought. "Or anybody-"

"Okay! I get it! Don't tell a living soul!" she cried dramatically.

"Right. Well, you know how Carlos and I are paired up to exchange gifts this year?" She nodded. "Well, I kind of want to get Carlos the coolest Christmas present, ever! But...I can't seem to find exactly what I'm looking for. I mean I know what I'm looking for, but-"

"Kendall, if this doesn't get real interesting, real quick-"

"Okay, I kind of need your help, baby sis!" he said in a rush. He clasped his hands together and gave her the most pitiful pair of bright green eyes he could muster, even dropping to his knees at her feet.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "What do I have to do?"

xxx

"Carlos!" Logan said, "Why are you so antsy? Every time we turn around, you're wandering off."

"Oh, okay," Carlos said mysteriously, pulling him aside to whisper.

"What's going on?" James said, cutting in.

"As you know, I got paired up with Kendall this year for the gift exchange, and I want to get Kendall the sweetest gift ever!" he announced excitedly. They both nodded attentively. Carlos broke out into a huge grin.

"Well?" James prodded.

"Well, what?" Carlos asked, looking confused.

"So, what do you want to get him?" asked Logan impatiently.

"Oh, I don't know," he said with a shrug.

Logan looked at Carlos in awe, then rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't know, _we don't _know!" he said shrilly.

"That's why I need your help! I wanted to go shopping today, because I knew Kendall said he'd be out," Carlos explained.

"So...you want us to help you find this really cool present, only we don't know what that present is, and we came to help you find it...only you don't know what it is, either?" James asked, eyes round and darting from face to face. Logan looked as if someone was attempting to explain the formula for Nuclear power, but failing.

"Exactly," Carlos said happily. James returned the smile, pleased that he actually understood something, that Logan couldn't.

Logan groaned. "What language are you two speaking?" he wailed. Their smiles faded. "Look, let's just take a look around the mall. I'm sure something will stand out."

They nodded and headed to the center of the mall, slowly spinning in circles, looking for something that stood out. Nothing did, other than the food court, where freshly baked Cinnamon rolls were wafting their way.

"Guys," Carlos said.

"Yes," James replied.

"I kind of really want to get one of those ginormous cinnamon rolls, that everyone's walking around with," he admitted. He rubbed his belly in anticipation.

"Me, too," Logan admitted.

"Let's go!" James cried, rushing in the direction that the aroma was coming from.

xxx

Three days later, neither Kendall nor Carlos had found that perfectly awesome gift for one another. Katie kept trying to talk her brother into buying him high-tech gadgets that she found neat, or that Carlos wouldn't be knowledgeable enough to work.

"Katie, you know Carlos has no use for a personalized imported, electronic travel mug that plugs into your dash. He barely drives!" Kendall cried.

Meanwhile, Logan kept leading Carlos to practical items that Kendall would wind up tossing behind his bed, like organizers and day planners. James tried to talk him into expensive frivolous items, that not only could Carlos not afford, but that he really couldn't imagine Kendall wanting, like hair care products and cashmere scarves.

"I don't know guys. None of these things say 'wow'," he said sadly.

Logan patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Carlitos. You still have two weeks to find something."

"Yeah, but we have that recording thing going on," James reminded them.

"That's true," Logan agreed. "And, we have the party at the Palmwoods next week," he added.

Carlos' eyes were growing wider. "Guys, I'm running out of time, aren't I?" he cried, in a sudden panic.

xxx

"Okay," Katie said, pushing her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose, "I've compiled a list of things that Carlos would find exciting, although I don't know why, and divided them into low-priced, mid-priced and high-priced columns. Knowing that your funds are rather limited, since I'm your sister and no fool, I took the liberty of crossing off the high-priced list."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Katie," he whined, "just let me see the list."

She handed him the neatly typed list, and watched his expression as he made his way down it. His brows knitted into a frown. "What was on the high-end list, anyway?" he asked squinting to read through her scribbled ink.

"Things like; a chance to be shot out of a cannon over the Bay, and a membership to a paintball club that has booby-traps that can land you in the hospital if you lose," Katie clarified.

"Ooh, Carlos would love that!" Kendall said without thinking. "Wait! What am I saying? I don't want to give him anything that will aid him in harming himself, or others," Kendall recited.

"Mom's words?" Katie said. Kendall nodded with a grimace.

"All right, let's see..." Kendall said, moving on to the cheapest gifts. "French-speaking sea monkeys? How would you know if they spoke French?!"

"Very hard to find, rare you might say," she said, avoiding his penetrating gaze once more.

"A Barack Obama Chia Pet? Really, Katie?!"

"Yeah, you might want to cross off the low-end ones too," she said, "and just go straight to the mid-range gifts."

"Okaaaay," he said, eying her skeptically. "A yo-yo boomerang?" he questioned.

She shrugged. "I don't know, it's supposed to be all the rave with grade-school kids in Bulgaria," she said.

" Hover-Duck?"

"A giant yellow, inflatable duck that's remote-controlled and actually hovers," she clarified.

"Okay, now that's just plain creepy!" he cried.

"I guess it's all the rave-"

"Katie!" he pleaded.

"Well, you know how Carlos is! He likes weird things...like ooh, look at number twenty-four. Exploding rainbow baboons! I guess they..." she trailed off when she saw her brother's expressive jade eyes bulge. "Baking soda propelled Rockets, that chase you?" she tried.

"No! I want to actually get him something special, th-that he won't harm people with! Or _himself_! Remember?"

Katie sighed deeply. "Oh, all right, Kendall. I guess Carlos of all people, was harder to buy for than I thought. You're on your own, big brother."

"Tell me about it! Logan is easy to buy for, because you just buy him something practical and he's happy! James is easy to buy for, because you just buy him something _im_practical, and he's happy!"

Katie's face brightened. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Don't buy him anything!" she said with certainty.

"Katieeeee..." he pleaded, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Just make him something nice, that has a history for both of you, and is special to him," she suggested.

Kendall considered her advice for a moment. "Maybe you have something there, lil' sis. I'll just come up with something that no one else could ever give him, because it's special between us!"

"Bingo!" Katie said, winking.

xxx

"Carloooos!" James wailed, "we've been all over Los Angeles, been to every single mall, and still you've come up with nothing! Maybe Kendall's just too picky!"

"No, it's me," Carlos said sadly. "I'm just not a very good friend, or I would know what to get him. I bet he bought my present a long time ago, and he's not having this problem." He hung his head.

Logan patted him on the back. "It's okay, Carlos. I'm sure you'll think of something. Maybe, when the pressure's off to buy the perfect gift, it'll come to you."

"I hope so," he said, tearing up. "It's just that every year I got someone else, but I finally got Kendall. He always seemed to appreciate everything he got so much, but it looks like everyone already bought him everything good."

The two boys listened patiently as they steered him to the mall exit. "I guess we just can't help this time," James said, a bit relieved that it was out of his hands."My last suggestion was a new European scarf and beanie set, but you vetoed that."

"Because he has those," Carlos reminded them.

"My last-ditch idea was a new hockey stick," said Logan.

"Because he has a ton of them and only uses his favorites, anyway," Carlos said.

"Hey...wait," Logan said, getting that 'I have a brilliant idea' look on his face.

"What?!" Carlos cried excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Don't _buy_ him anything!" he finished.

Carlos' beaming grin quickly faded. "_Wha-at?"_

"Give him something that can't be bought."

Carlos screwed up his small bunny-like nose, deep in thought. "That...just...might...work!" he shouted. "I think I know exactly what to give him!"

xxx

The boys were all gathered around the Christmas tree in apartment 2J. Mrs. Knight had made everyone mugs of cocoa, and she had holiday music playing on the stereo. It was time to exchange the gifts, and neither Kendall nor Carlos, could manage to sit still.

Everyone handed out the packages to the ones they were paired with. "Hey, here's yours, Kendall!" Carlos blurted out loudly, handing him his messily wrapped package.

"Why, thank you Carlitos," he said with a big dimpled grin, trying desperately to detach Carlos' hand from the wad of sticky tape hanging off the ribbon. With a final jerk, he freed his friend, and reached for his own gift to Carlos. "Annnnd, here is mine to you," he said shyly.

Carlos leaped from his spot, and took the neatly wrapped package from him, hugging it to himself. Together they opened the gifts, with the others watching anxiously. They knew how important it had been to the both of them, to give the other the ultimate gift. Tearing off the colorful wrappings simultaneously, cameras flashing as they worked, the boys got their first glimpse of what was inside.

Kendall removed the photo album carefully, in awe at how much time and effort Carlos had put into finding pictures of all them together throughout the years. Every hockey win, birthday party...Halloween... Good times were in that book. It even had Kendall's first hockey photo, framed on the cover. He was touched.

Carlos removed the large collage of photos, framed in wood, that held all the good times they had while Carlos was wearing Helmet. It began with pee wee hockey, and went all the way up to the present, where the boys were all hugging and standing backstage at their latest concert. It was the ultimate gift.

They rose, practically knocking everyone else out to get to one another, and threw their arms out for an embrace. Hugging tightly, with tears of brotherly love in both of their eyes, they rocked from foot to foot, and patted each others backs. They enjoyed the warmth of one another for a good long while, before finally pulling apart.

"Thank you Carlitos, it's perfect," Kendall choked out, with a smile.

"Thank you, Kendizzle," Carlos said, wiping away a runaway tear.

"Awww," the others chorused.

"Well, I guess it all worked out for the best, after all, " said Mrs. Knight happily.

"Yeah, wow," Katie chimed in. "And next year, I don't think I'm buying anyone anything, either."

**Thanks for reading! If you didn't know that I added a crazy one-shot with all four boys, to the end of chap 1 after the author's note, I did! Just in case you'd like to read it...(:**

**Ho Ho Ho!**

**Love Crumpet**


	4. The Little Boy That Santa Remembered

**This is dedicated to one of my favorite authors and people; LazyLazyWriter. She requested Logan angst. I threw in some Kendall angst too. :D **

**Warning for some sexual content, but nothing too graphic.**

** Have you ever heard the song; _The little Boy That Santa Claus Forgot?_ (I like Nat King Cole's version) Well, this is The Little Boy That Santa Clause Remembered. Find out why...**

**4. The Little Boy That Santa Claus Remembered (Logan and Kendall/Angst) Rated T**

"Logan, wait!" Kendall called, when he saw the lightning-fast boy trying to scurry out the door of apartment 2J.

"Oh no! I know what you're going to ask me! You want me to go back with you, to get that sweater Katie wants for Christmas!" Logan cried.

"So? Why won't you? In case it's already gone, you can help me find it somewhere else. You're good at that kind of stuff. You always come up with a plan to figure out which places are likely to be sold out, and which ones aren't!" Kendall pleaded.

"No, you just always say that, because you want me to figure out-"

"Whatever! Pleeeease, Logan." He gave him' the look'. Eyes wide and resembling broken jade-green glass, mesmerizing Logan with their intense begging, he stared at him.

"Oh, all right!" Logan snapped, 'but you knew I was going to see if Camille wanted to hang out for a while. I better not regret this!"

"You won't, I promise. Besides it's..." He looked at his phone to read the time. "It's already six o'clock. Camille said she had to get up early tomorrow for that audition. You guys wouldn't have much time to hang out anyway. I'll even get you one of those peppermint shakes from Scoops downtown! Remember..." Kendall said, attempting to entice him. "The ones with chocolate chunks in them, hmmm?"

Logan nodded. "Yes, I really want one," he admitted with a pout.

"Done!" Kendall said triumphantly. He grabbed his jacket from the hook on the back of the door, then handed Logan his.

Logan took it, and followed his eager friend reluctantly. He had planned on relaxing after the grueling rehearsal at the studio earlier, and he hadn't had the best of days with Gustavo. Spending time with Camille was just what he needed to get his mind off of things. Instead, he was headed out to fight the crowds with Kendall, whom he adored but had seen way too much of all day.

Kendall jabbered the entire time he drove, while Logan remained uncharacteristically quiet. "Aw, come on, Logie," Kendall said, "this is supposed to be fun!"

"Fun?" Logan echoed, obviously not convinced. "Which part is supposed to be fun? The angry mobs, the lack of adequate parking, or the fact that I'm exhausted, and now have to walk for miles downtown?"

Kendall's smile faded and he sighed. "Okay, you win. I forced you to come with me, even though I knew you didn't want to. I saw how badly Katie wanted that sweater, and I wanted to get her something she really liked this year, since I sort of bombed in that department, last year. You have every right to be mad at me, and tell me I owe you one, which I do," he finished breathlessly.

Logan actually grinned. "You suck," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked innocently.

"You know that you're making me feel bad. I'm sorry, okay?" Logan said.

"Apology accepted," Kendall said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, how did I wind up apologizing?" Logan squeaked.

x-x

The boys pulled into town about six-thirty p.m. They drove around for another twenty minutes, looking for a place to park. Finally giving up on the plan to park close, they chose an empty spot that another car had just vacated.

They exited the vehicle, laughing over the year before, when they had created Christmas songs in such a short period. They glanced up at the trees strung with twinkling white lights, and paused to admire them briefly. Heading on, they nodded to a Santa ringing a bell near a small green bucket, when he called 'Merry Christmas' to them.

"Which way was the store with the sweater?" Logan asked, stopping to look both ways.

"That way," Kendall said with certainty. They headed the way he pointed, soon passing another man in a Santa suit.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas, boys!" he bellowed jovially, startling the both of them. He jingled his bell.

"Uh..yeah, Merry Christmas," Kendall said giggling and fishing for his wallet. He peered inside, seeing only the credit card he planned to use, and some twenties that he really needed. "Logan.."

"I got it," Logan said, digging his own wallet out of his jeans pocket. He pulled out a couple of fives, and tossed them into the bucket.

"Gee, thanks little boy," the man said in a tone nothing like the 'Santa voice' he'd used earlier.

Logan looked into the piercing eyes that traveled up and down his body, then back up to meet his eyes. The phony mustache and beard hid most of his expression, but what he saw in those eyes was not a look of goodwill. Logan resisted the urge to turn and run, but his eyes widened, and he backed away to get closer to Kendall.

"Yeah, no problem. Merry Christmas," he said again. He took a hold of Kendall's arm and steered him away, glancing back once to make sure that Santa stayed put.

"What's the matter, Logan?" he asked, sensing his discomfort.

Logan shuddered a bit. "I don't know, really. He just kind of gave me the creeps for some reason."

"Creepy Santa!" Kendall laughed, swatting Logan on the arm. Logan laughed, too.

"Just a few more blocks, I hope?" Logan said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Yep."

They came to a group of windows full of mannequins and the latest fashions. "Here we are," Kendall said excitedly, "and it's still here!"

"How do you know that the one in the window is even the right size?" Logan asked.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Logan!" he scolded. "Don't they always put the smallest ones on the mannequins?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe," Logan said. "Okay, probably," he added.

Kendall grinned. "Now, that's the spirit Logie!" he chimed.

x-x

With the sweater purchased and expertly wrapped, the boys left the store. "Told you it would the right size," Kendall teased.

"You had no idea it was. Do I get my shake now?" Logan teased back.

"Yes, you behaved so well, I will now reward you," Kendall said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Mom," Logan said.

Kendall swung at him with the shopping bag, making Logan have to dodge it. He backed into a group of shoppers, earning him a lot of snarls in return. "Oh, s-sorry!" Logan apologized, making Kendall shriek with laughter at the look on his face.

"Very funny, Ken-dork!"

"Hey, here's the ice cream shop, and I think you owe me another apology for that comment," Kendall said, halting and crossing his arms over his chest. "Go on, apologize."

"_What? _Forget it. I already apologized once for something that I shouldn't have," Logan said with a huff.

"Eh, come on," Kendall said, conceding to Logan's deflated look.

With two large peppermint shakes still half-full, the boys headed back to where they parked. "These are enormous. My belly feels like it's going to explode!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, how does anyone actually finish one?" Logan asked. "I don't think I will ever drink one again."

"Yeah, that's what we always say, then we want one the next day," Kendall said with a laugh.

"True, but this time I _really _mean it."

They became distracted while talking about the different crazy flavors they had read on the menu, when a hand suddenly reached out and gripped Kendall's shoulder. He jumped and spun around to face the man in the Santa suit.

Logan's eyes were huge. He licked his lips nervously and looked around for help. The shoppers were no longer wandering as far down as they had parked. As a matter of fact, _no one _seemed to be as far down as they were. Why was a Santa collecting money from shoppers, where no shoppers were, he worried.

"We already gave," Kendall said quickly, pulling out of the man's grip, but losing his shake in the process.

"But, you didn't give us enough," another voice said from behind Logan. Logan twirled around to see the other Santa standing there, and he was the one Logan remembered from earlier. "Hi little boy. Remember me? I remember you."

Before he knew it, the man had wrenched the shake from his hand and tossed it. He took a hold of both his arms, and twisted them behind his back.

"I can give you a few more bucks, but then I'm b-broke," Logan cried. "My wallet's in my back pocket, just let me get it."

"We don't want your money," the other Santa said with a snicker. Kendall's heart sank when he heard the words.

"What do you want?" Kendall croaked.

The two men pressed something hard between their shoulder blades and pushed them forward. "Just keep walking, and you'll find out," Kendall's captor said under his breath.

Logan began to struggle, and the man wrenched his arms higher. He whimpered. "Please, we don't have anything else of value. I don't even wear a watch..or a -"

"Shut up, kid!" the man growled, edging him into the shadows of an alley way.

"We have people meeting us," Kendall lied.

"Don't give a damn, kid," the man said with a laugh. "Where you're going, they'll never find you."

"Help!" Logan screamed. The man in the suit smacked him hard across the face with the back of his hand and held the palm of his other hand over his mouth.

"You try something like that again, and I'll mess up your pretty little face for good," he threatened. "Got it?"

Logan nodded, and looked at Kendall who already had a hand over his mouth as well. He was showing Kendall the gun he held. Logan thought he would faint, and Kendall looked close to fainting, himself.

The men dragged them along to a dark little house that looked abandoned. It had a broken window, and the yard was overgrown. In the distance, they could hear dogs barking. A leaning garage stood behind the house, and the men shoved them into a broken side-door.

The man holding Kendall threw him to the floor of the garage, which happened to be dirt. He grunted on impact, and held the wrist he caught himself with. The shopping bag flew out of the other hand and he felt for it unsuccessfully.

The other man pushed Logan further in. The only light came from a tall streetlamp outside, and somehow was enough to illuminate the interior.

"Make one peep, and well snuff you out," he warned, releasing Logan to go toward Kendall.

"What do you want from us? We d-don't understand," Kendall said.

"I said don't make a peep unless we say!" the other man said, knocking Kendall in the temple with the butt of the gun. Kendall yelped in pain, and swayed from the force of the blow.

"Kendall!" Logan cried.

"You just can't learn, can you?" the man said, grabbing Logan and beating him on the back with his fists. Logan doubled over in pain, trying to shield himself from the blows by backing into the sidewall of the garage. He whimpered, unable to go any further, and took the beating.

"Leave him alone!" Kendall cried.

"You can blame him for the trouble you're in! I couldn't forget him!" Logan's captor said.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

The man with the gun aimed it toward Kendall, silencing him. "Go ahead Ricky, I got this one. Have your fun, first." He snickered at the trapped boy, his synthetic beard bobbing up and down.

Ricky in turn yanked Logan upright, and held him by his shaking shoulders. He tugged the beard down for the first time. "Now give Santa a kiss, little fellow."

He slammed his lips down on Logan's, forcing him to let him kiss him. Logan resisted, but the man just grew more determined, yanking his head back by a handful of hair, until is mouth opened when he cried out in pain. Finally, the man released him, letting him slide down the wall, wiping at his mouth to get the man's saliva off of him. The man laughed.

"Here's what's gonna' happen, kid. You're gonna' strip for me, so we can have some fun. Ho Ho Ho."

"You want to rape us!" Kendall blurted out, completely shocked. _**Whack!**_ Another blow from the butt of the gun, that had Kendall moaning and clutching the area. He pulled his hand back to find it coated in blood.

"Kindle!" Logan cried, reverting back to his drawl, as he always did when he was frightened.

Kendall tried to focus on his friend. "I'm okay, Logan."

"Listen, he's going to rape _him. _I haven't decided what I want to do with you yet," he said to Kendall, with a glint in his eye.

"Get 'em off!" Ricky demanded, pounding a fist into Logan's stomach. "Now, kid!"

Logan grunted, and held back a heave from the punch. He panicked and his eyes filled with tears. Without giving it a second thought, and horrified over seeing Kendall assaulted with the gun, he lunged away and screamed shrilly. The next thing he knew, he was down on the dirt floor with the man kicking him.

"Logan!" Kendall cried.

The man was smacking him now, as he tore at his clothing. Logan socked the guy once, but the next hit he took in retaliation, made him see stars. While he was still delirious, the man managed to remove the rest of his shirt and undo his belt. Kendall was grunting under the hand clamped over his mouth, as he watched the man savagely beating and clawing at his smaller friend.

x-x

"What was that?" a man asked his wife.

"I don't know honey, but it sounded like a scream, didn't it?" she said.

"Honey, call 911, I'm going to check it out," he said with determination.

"No Brad, don't do this! Let's just call and let them take care of it!" she pleaded.

"Yes call, but I still have to see if someone is being hurt! I might be off-duty, but it's still my duty!"

He went around the back of his house while the woman frantically searched for her phone. He believed that the screams had come from somewhere near the overflow parking lot down the street. He held his gun tightly, and inched his way into the darkness that tree overhanging the back fence, created. He listened, but there was no sound.

He continued on, until he came to the abandoned house that he'd made several calls to the city about. He always said that it was begging for junkies, criminals and degenerates to reside in it. Many times he had gone in on his own accord, gun drawn, to check it out, just to have peace of mind that his wife wasn't mere yards away from danger.

Now, he worked his way inside the back door of the house. It was barely hanging on by its hinges, and he had done it many times before. He shone his flashlight inside and entered. He knew that he might pay for taking liberties this time, since his wife was dialing 911. When they came, he would have excuse for entering without an order. Technically the door was not locked, he told himself.

x-x

The man was on top of Logan, grinding him into the floor. Logan's shirt hung in tatters, and he was working on the button of his fly. He wasn't expecting the small guy to be so strong and such a damn fighter. He'd had to smack him around much more than he planned on, and quite frankly it was getting on his nerves, exhausting himself even before the fun began.

He whacked the boy across the face one more time, leaving him panting in pain, and undid the fly of the jeans. He'd just managed to work a full hand down the front of his pants, and inch the jeans below his hips with his other, when a bright light came shining through the broken window, blinding him.

"Shit!" he hissed. "Jimmy!"

"Don't worry, I'll just shoot 'em!" he hissed back.

"But, it might be the cops this time," Ricky whispered, still clamping a hand over the moaning boy's mouth.

Jim took a handful of Kendall's hair, and banged his head full-force into the ground to knock him out and silence him. Then he removed his hand from his mouth, and aimed the gun at the entrance to the garage.

When he saw the shadow of a man, he fired. The shadow went down with a shriek of pain, but hobbled back up and slithered from view.

"Did y-you get 'em, Jimmy?" Ricky cried, eyes bulging. He banged Logan's head to the floor as he'd seen Jimmy do to Kendall's, until he finally stopped writhing.

"Yeah, but he took off!" Jimmy said.

The men raced to the broken window, and jumped through, leaving the victims sprawled on the dirt floor, unconscious. Ricky caught his thigh on a jagged piece of glass from the broken window and yelled out in pain, but both men still managed to get away, only leaving a Santa hat behind.

Sirens wailed closer, and the two beaten boys were coming to, and moaning in agony. The police skidded to a halt at the alleyway and leaped from their squad cars. Within moments the place was surrounded, and medics were in with the boys.

x-x

Logan and Kendall were both laying in emergency care beds at the hospital. They had sustained head wounds, severe bruising and mild concussions. Kendall needed two stitches behind his temple, and had a sprained wrist.

Logan had a split lip, a black eye, and had to undergo the humiliating experience of a rape-test, due to the fact that he was found practically nude, and unresponsive. They had woke him, and kept him awake until they knew the concussion was not serious. During that time he had heard the doctor say that fortunately he was not raped, before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Kept overnight for observation, the boys were allowed to share a room. They opened their eyes to find a roomful of loved ones.

"They're awake. Mom!" Katie announced. She ran to her brother and hugged him.

"Ow!" Kendall whined, holding his breath until the pain subsided.

"Sorry," Katie said. "I just have to touch you, to know you're really okay."

"I love you too, baby sis," he said weakly.

"I know," she said. "They found the package with you, and I could tell by shaking it that it was the sweater I wanted," she said sadly. "Oh, Kendall," she said sobbing, and throwing her face down on his stomach.

"Hey Kates'," he said, stroking his long fingers through her hair. "It's okay. Wait, they found the package?"

"Crushed, but yes. This all happened because you wanted me to have it," she cried.

"Actually this happened because I made Logan go shopping with me," he said, looking over at his friend guiltily.

Logan was embracing Camille. She had also thrown herself down, making him squeak when she made contact with his throbbing body.

"Don't you ever go shopping without security again!" she scolded.

"Camille, the creeps didn't even know who we were," Logan reasoned. He winced when he finished speaking. His lip really hurt.

"I don't care!" she said, crying softly. "Neither one of you can ever go anywhere alone, again! Right everyone?"

"Right!" everyone chorused.

He chuckled. "Okay."

"Does Gustavo know?" Kendall asked, already worried about the next days rehearsals.

"All taken care of," James said. "We get the week off."

Mrs. Knight was kissing her son on the cheek. "You boys can come home tomorrow. They need to keep you overnight for observation. Besides, you've got some good medication flowing here," she said pointing to the IVs. "Then, we'll spend a nice quiet evening at home. We'll bake cookies and watch Christmas movies, okay boys?"

"Okay, mom," Kendall said, leaning into the warm hand against his cheek.

"Okay, Mama Knight."

"Your mom is on her way too, Logan," she said.

"'Kay. Hey, what about that guy..." Logan said, trying hard to remember if there really had been a man who was shot by the garage.

"He was an off-duty cop, right Papi?" Carlos asked, already hearing the story.

"That's right," Mr. Garcia said. He lived a few doors down from where that scum took you two, and his wife was the one who called 911. He came with a gun of his own, and one of the two creeps shot him in the leg."

"He's alive, though?" Logan asked, feeling bad for the man.

"Yes, he's right down the hall," he said, "and he'd like to see that you two are actually okay before you leave."

They both nodded. "Of course," Kendall answered for the two of them, looking down at his lap.

"What about..." Logan began.

"The creeps?" James finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Looks like Officer Greene shot them both in the legs from behind a tree," he said with a grin. "They didn't get very far after that. Turns out you two probably saved a lot of other boys from the same hell you went through. They work for the church, and mentor homeless and wayward teen boys.

Everyone gasped. "Yeah, the church could do without their kind of help," he added. " You boys will both need to talk with someone about all this though, okay?"

"Okay," they both mumbled, feeling embarrassed with everyone's eyes upon them.

"Why the Santa suits?" James asked.

"A lot of creeps try the Santa gig to get to kids. In this case, the church recruited the two as corner Santa's to raise money for the program. That's why they were in the suits."

"I hope I don't have nightmares about Santa now," said Carlos. "I know they weren't the real one and all, but still."

Everyone giggled. "No, they weren't the real one," Logan said with a laugh, followed by an "_Owwww_".

"Awww, poor baby," Camille said, kissing him carefully on the cheek that wasn't as swollen.

"What would you boys like to eat and drink?" Mrs. Knight asked. "You two should be hungry and thirsty, by now."

"I don't know about eating yet," Logan said, pointing to his face.

Kendall's face lit up. "Hey, I don't know about you Logan, but I could go for a mint chocolate-chip shake," Kendall said, giving Logan a sly sideways glance.

"Sounds perfect," Logan said, giving him a knowing smile in return. Both boys laughed a little too long, moaning when it hurt to do so, but still a bit loopy from their medication.

Everyone shrugged at one another. "I guess it's an inside joke," Katie said to everyone.

x-x

**Please be nice and review, because if you're naughty and don't review, you might not be next on the list! Ho Ho Ho...**

**Santa Crumpet**


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**This is a Kames story dedicated to Sassyascanbe14 and BTR'slovesong, two of my on-line friends! Happy Holidays you two!**

**They both requested the pairing with no specifics. I hope I did okay...?**

**Summary: The guys want to go snowboarding on Christmas break, but James and Kendall never get the opportunity to meet up with the other two when a snowstorm freezes them in their tracks.**

**5. Baby, It's Cold Outside (James and Kendall: Friendship/ Hurt and Comfort) Rated K+**

"James! Got the food?" Kendall called, his voice muffled in the trunk's interior while he packed.

"What?" James called back from the doorway.

"FOOD!" Kendall shouted, earning him a strange look from two girls entering the building. They jumped when he startled them.

"What a Neanderthal!" one of the girls said with a sarcastic laugh. The other one pretended to shudder and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Happy Holidays to you, too!" Kendall called to the girls, laughing despite himself. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood, not even a couple of snobby girls.

James backed away from the entrance to allow them to pass. "Oh, sorry," he said, lifting his eyebrows a couple of times at the attractive blonde.

"Thank you. Now, _he's _a gentleman," she said flirtatiously.

"Happy Holidays, ladies," James said with a big cheesecake grin.

The girls turned around to stare at James a little while longer, and promptly ran into two young guys exiting. "Amazons!" one of the guys said with a sneer, as he attempted to steady his skis that she upended..

"Well!" the blonde huffed indignantly. James watched big-eyed as the two girls stormed away.

Kendall sauntered over with a contagious smile. "Are we ready to hit the road?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just have to get the food," James said innocently. Kendall punched him in the arm.

"You did leave Carlos and Logan a note, right?' he asked.

"Yes, I left the note," said James. "Right on the fridge where you told me to, like an obedient puppy."

"Good!" Kendall said giving him a hard slap on the back. "Let's carry this cooler out." They each grabbed a handle and walked it to the trunk.

"I still say we should just wait until Gustavo lets the guys go, and leave a little later," James whined. "It feels weird leaving ahead of them."

"It does, but I kind of want to get there first and surprise them. We can find a small tree and put it up."

"Yeah, I guess so. Besides, I don't know what condition it was left in after all my cousins went there last. My mother says they're a bit unruly," James whispered.

"Are those the ones who put red dye in the beer, and had that Christmas drink-off?" Kendall asked. James nodded, his eyes frightfully large. "Didn't they throw up everywhere, and your mom thought it was blood?" James nodded again.

"I don't claim them as 'family'," he said making air-quotes.

Kendall snickered. "How long is this drive, again?" he asked.

"GPS says Big Bear Lake from Los Angeles...should take about two and a half hours," James said, eyeing the screen.

"Okay, that means the guys should be there around nine o-clock tonight.. Gustavo can't keep them past six o'clock, even if they can't get their parts down. That should give us plenty of time to get the place ready, and get a fire going."

They finally climbed in and headed out. The drive was uncharacteristically quiet without the other two bickering in the backseat. James fiddled with the radio.

"James, just pick a station," Kendall scolded.

"I can't find anything I like," he complained.

Finally he settled on a pop station, hoping to hear one of their own songs. He loved when he did, and would always sing along as loud as he could, making Kendall laugh.

It was only an hour into the journey when Kendall noticed that James wasn't paying any attention to the fact that _Boyfriend_ had just come on. He chanced a stare, and saw that the long lashes shadowing his eyes were actually closed.

Kendall sighed. It must be nice to catch a nap during the drive after being up since five in the morning, and practicing all day. He glanced again, and couldn't help but smile. James' mouth was gaping open a bit now, and there was a bit of drool on his handsome face.

He continued on, humming along by himself, and prayed that he wouldn't doze off when his eyes felt a bit heavy. Dusk was approaching and he was so tired. He popped his eyes wide and fought to focus on the narrow winding road.

A light sprinkling of snow began to dance in the headlight beams, and he knew that they were steadily approaching the mountain range. He expected some snowfall that direction, and was actually hoping for a good dumping before morning when the four of them would hit the slopes.

Kendall turned up the radio to keep himself alert, and cracked his window a quarter-inch to allow the frigid mountain air to hit his warm sleepy or face. James stirred beside him when the rush of wind whooshed through the opening with a whistle.

"K-Kendall...it's cold..." James mumbled, wrapping his arms around his torso and curling into himself.

"Wake up sleepyhead! I need the company, or I'm about to pull over and nap with you," he said.

James stretched and peered through the windshield. "Is that snow?" he asked with a grin.

"Yep! The white fluffy kind," Kendall said with a silly crooked grin.

"Is there any other kind?" James asked with a goofy grin of his own.

Kendall felt the back-end of the truck fishtail a bit as he rounded a curve. He gripped the wheel and steadied the car, realigning the back tires. "Getting slippery now," he said, paying more attention to the white lines.

"Don't kill us," James said, sitting up a little more rigidly. "And, please close that window!" he whined.

"All right, all right!" Kendall said, rolling it up. "How much farther does it say?"

James leaned forward and studied the glowing screen of the GPS. "About forty minutes." Kendall relaxed back into his seat, knowing that forty minutes should go by relatively quickly. "Hey, shouldn't we call your mom and let her know that we're almost there?" James asked.

"Let's wait until were about twenty away," Kendall said, struggling to see through the now dizzying flurries.

"I hope Carlos and Logan make it out okay," James said quietly, watching through the window. It looked like a sea of plankton in the dark depths of the ocean, or a million tiny stars in the blackness of space.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that too," Kendall admitted. He swerved again, and tightened his grip on the wheel. He hadn't driven that often in snowy conditions, and he didn't want to admit to James that he was becoming concerned.

James was hanging on to the dash already, and his beautiful hazel eyes were fixed on the road. "Our exit is coming up Kendall, slow down."

Kendall lightly tapped the break as he'd been taught, and the truck swayed. He bit his lip and tried to keep his hands from shaking. He did not want to wind up in a ditch, or worse. He also had precious cargo on board...his buddy who trusted him to get him there safely.

They barely stayed on the road as they took the exit that the GPS indicated. They crawled along for what felt like an eternity, James still gripping the dash silently, and Kendall clutching the wheel until his arms began to ache.

"It's not much further!" James announced with relief clearly pronounced in his tone.

They made it through the last set of turns, and Kendall relaxed his trembling muscles to pull the vehicle down the long secluded path of the cabin.

"We made it!" Kendall said triumphantly. James threw him a look, and Kendall looked embarrassed. He hadn't meant to sound so obvious that he was surprised.

The snow was already ankle-deep when they exited the truck. Kendall groaned when he stood on wobbly legs. "My butt really hurts," he announced.

"Good," said James.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kendall asked, opening the trunk.

"You knew that we might not make it, and you didn't even share the information with me," he huffed.

"James, I intended to make it. What else could I do?"

"Well, clue me in for starters, and I could have at least been prepared for a crash...or death," he said with an annoyed sniff.

Kendall hefted two bags from the back at once with a grunt. "Oh yeah, and what would you have done if you'd known, Mr. Diamond?" he asked sarcastically.

James thought for a moment while Kendall went around the side of the vehicle. "_Ahhhhh!" _Kendall cried out, halting his thoughts.

"Kendall! Are you okay!" James asked, racing over to the heap on the ground.

"Yeah..." Kendall said weakly, trying to pull himself up. The bags were buried in the snow, and he dug around to retrieve them from their white blanket.

"Uh-uh. Let me get those," James scolded, using his strong arms to easily lift the bags. He rested them on his boots and reached down to pull Kendall gently to his feet next. He saw the wince by the light shining from the porch of the small cabin. James gave him a knowing look.

"I'm fine," Kendall insisted.

"Oh, heck with the bags," James said, setting them back in the snow. He reached over and lifted Kendall up bridal-style into his arms.

"James! What are you doing?" Kendall asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Carrying you across the threshold!" James teased.

He trudged through the snow to the porch, and gently set the sheepish Kendall down on his leg with the one good ankle so he could fish for the cabin key. Kendall teetered unsteadily until James finally jiggled the door open and flipped on a light switch.

He picked Kendall up again, ignoring the slapping hands, and deposited him on the dark green sofa. Kendall looked around, taking in the rustic feel of the place. It was cozy and woodsy with its natural knotty pine walls and flooring. There was a good-sized stone fire-place for the room, and a small kitchenette.

James noticed a few empty beer cans and some scattered food wrappers on the counters. "My mother would have a coronary if she saw that those twerps left stuff for the mice to feed on!" James said with a scowl.

"I'm actually surprised that it isn't worse, given their record," Kendall said with a smirk. James immediately busied himself picking up the debris and tossing it into a trash can.

Kendall leaned back into the sofa, and folded his arms across his chest as he watched James work. He couldn't help but smile at the pretty boy. "I could get used to this," he said with a sigh.

"Get used to what?" James asked with a quirk of his brow.

"Me sitting here all comfortable...you all busy in the kitchen looking all domesticated..." he said with a smirk.

"Oh crap!" James suddenly squealed, racing to the door and flinging it open.

"Was it something I said!" Kendall called after him as he disappeared into the darkness. A gust of wind brought in a flurry of snow, and Kendall shivered even with his jacket still on.

A snow-dusted James returned with rosy cheeks and a duffel bag in each hand. "Almost forgot these," he said, setting them on the mat by the door to dry.

"Let me help you with the rest," Kendall said, climbing to his feet, but involuntarily, he grimaced.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" James said smugly. "Sit down!"

"Okay! You don't have to sound like my mom!" Kendall cried, sinking back to the sofa.

James stomped back out and returned with the heavy cooler. He puffed a bit as he maneuvered it through to the kitchen. He dropped it with a heavy thud. "That's everything!" he said.

"Good, now come and sit down so we can call Mom."

James obediently removed his boots and set them by the door, then hung his jacket on a hook there. He helped Kendall remove his things, and whistled when he saw the swelling ankle through the sock.

"We don't even have any ice for this," James said, his eyes going wide.

Kendall snorted. He pointed to the door. "We have plenty of snow," he said.

"Oh yeah." James shrugged.

James went to retrieve a bowl from the kitchen to fill, while Kendall attempted to dial his mom. He found that there weren't any bars on his phone at all. Kendall cursed himself for not phoning earlier before he was out of range, and blocked by mountains and snow clouds.

James returned with the snow and helped Kendall slowly peel the sock away. The ankle was already slightly discolored. He packed the snow into a hand-towel from the kitchen drawer and placed it on the ankle, then propped it up on the sofa with a throw pillow.

"Better?" he asked. Kendall nodded. "Hold it there," James said. "I see we have some firewood inside already. I'll start a fire."

"How am I going to go snowboarding, now?" Kendall asked with an exaggerated pout.

James turned from stacking wood into the cavernous opening of the fire-place, and looked at Kendall. "I don't know if we would anyway. It's coming down like a bear right now. We might even get snowed in here," he said sadly.

"Then, something tells me Carlos and Logan won't even be coming," Kendall said. Their weekend was decidedly ruined.

"You think they'll show up tomorrow?" James asked hopefully. He stepped back and dug the matches out of a cast iron box on the mantle.

"Maybe. Depends on how bad the roads are by then. They might need chains to get up this high now," Kendall said. "Too bad, we don't have service to find out where they are."

James lit the dry seasoned firewood, and it began to catch immediately. He gently blew on it, making the wisp of smoke rise and spark into a small flicker. Kendall watched him purse his lips and blow steadily, performing magic on the dancing flames until they merged into a crackling fire.

"Hey, your pretty skilled at that," Kendall said with admiration.

"Thanks," James said with a small smile. He stood and dusted his hands off, watching the flames twist and twirl as they lurched toward the open flue. "I love a raging fire."

"Mmmm. Me too," Kendall said sleepily. He stifled a yawn.

"Hungry?" James asked, eying the untouched cooler. Kendall shook his head. "Too tired to eat," he murmured.

James went to put the items in the small fridge, leaving aside two water bottles. He noticed that Kendall had already closed his eyes, lulled to sleep by the sputtering fire. He placed both their clothes into the bureau drawers, and put their toiletries on the counter of the small bathroom.

He tested the sink, grateful that the water ran clear after a bit, and washed his face. Then, he brushed his teeth with the water from the water bottle, and changed into some flannel pajama bottoms and a thermal Henley. He set aside a pair for Kendall as well, if he woke up.

When he returned to the den, he found Kendall snoring softly. He couldn't remember ever hearing him snore before, and he couldn't help but giggle. He must have worn himself out driving through the snow storm. He sat down gingerly end of the long sofa, and lifted his legs carefully across his lap. Kendall didn't even stir.

James watched the fire for a while, letting its warmth caress him. He knew that it would be more comfortable in the back room where the twin cots lined the wall, but it was too cozy with Kendall by the fire. Even if he woke with a stiff neck, he wanted to wake next to his friend. He placed his cell phone on the small side-table, and lifted Kendall's phone from his limp hand to place it beside his. He remembered little else before his own head fell to the back of the sofa, and he entered a dreamland of snow-covered hills.

x-x

When Kendall woke, his mouth and throat felt dry. He looked around in confusion, trying to piece together the night before. Realizing that he had never reached his mom or found out where Carlos and Logan were, he panicked. He bolted upright, looking around for his missing phone.

"Easy there, Kendall!" James said from the kitchen.

"My mom is going to kill me!"

"She won't when she finds out about the storm. There's still no service, I tried. The snow is so deep, we can't get the door open," James said.

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it, and where are Carlos and Logan?" he asked.

"It's eight o'clock already. I don't think they made it out."

"I actually hope not now," Kendall said nervously. "I'd hate to think..."

James came and wrapped his arms over the back of the sofa to embrace him. "Let's not think like that. Maybe your mom stopped them from leaving. She was checking the weather reports and you know how she can be..."

Kendall laughed softly. "Yeah...she must be worried sick. I really need to brush my teeth," he said suddenly.

"Stuff is in the bathroom." James pointed to the room.

Kendall stood slowly and cautiously placed some weight on his swollen ankle. It didn't hurt too badly so he limped to the bathroom. James tossed him a water bottle.

When Kendall came out feeling more refreshed, James had already loaded more wood into the fireplace, and had a cast iron pan on the stove with some bacon sizzling.

"Wow, you'd make a great wife," Kendall teased.

"Watch it, or you'll be watching me eat," James warned.

Kendall dug around in the small fridge and pulled out the eggs. "Let me make the eggs."

"Okay, I can start digging us out then," James said.

"What? You can't do that alone. Let's eat, then I'll help," Kendall insisted.

"Kendall, you can't with that ankle. It won't heal and we won't get to board at all this weekend."

"Nonsense. It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Just cook! Make me a good meal, and it will be worth the hard work."

"All right," Kendall said, looking down. He hated that he was hurt and had to leave James to do the manly things.

"Now, I just have to find the shovel."

x-x

Kendall could hear that James found the snow shovel because it was scraping against the ground. He hobbled over to the window and looked out to see James stooped over, hefting the heavy wet snow from the porch.

It was deeper than he had imagined, and he couldn't see how James could do it alone. He finished the cooking and made James a nice full plate.

He opened the door again, shocked to find how cold the wind was. "James!" he called. "Food's ready!"

James straightened and stared back, then nodded. He'd made good progress in such a short time. Kendall waved him in, and James reluctantly set his shovel aside and headed in. He stomped the snow from his boots and slipped them off.

Kendall helped him peel off his coat. He hung the soaked beanie, scarf, and gloves by the fire to dry. He noticed how sweaty and red-faced James was, and he felt bad. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and Kendall tugged a strand away from his eye.

"It smells really good," James said. His stomach rumbled and he realized how hungry he really was.

He sat down at the little table and Kendall placed the steaming plate of bacon, eggs and toast before him. He dug in and ate every bite, finishing the entire glass of orange juice along with it.

"That was delicious," he praised. "Who's the good wife now?' he asked.

Kendall blushed and rolled his eyes. "It's the least I can do since you have to shovel."

"True," James said with a twinkle in his eye. "Speaking of...I need to head back out. If Carlos and Logan are heading this way, they won't be able to get in." Kendall nodded.

When James headed back out to finish, Kendall took a nice warm shower. He was happy that the Diamond's opted to have the finer things in life, or the cabin wouldn't have been equipped with the extras like efficient water heaters.

He donned a pair of warm sweats and hoodie, and went to clean up the breakfast mess. Next, he stoked the fire and put more logs in. He peeked out at James, surprised to find that he was nearing the end of the long drive. He had to be exhausted, he thought.

James came in dragging his feet. His face was wet with sweat and snow, and his cheeks were a vivid red. Kendall clicked his tongue sympathetically and guided him to the sofa just as soon as his things were off. James landed with a heavy thud.

"The shower was great. Want one?" Kendall asked.

James nodded. "I would love one."

Kendall pulled out fresh sweats, socks and boxers and laid them on the bathroom sink. James groaned all the way into the bathroom, allowing Kendall to basically undress him down to the last piece of clothing.

He stood beneath the warm water until finally sliding to the floor of the shower to enjoy the pounding spray on his aching shoulders. When he emerged from the shower, Kendall had hot cocoa waiting for him, a blanket and pillow on the sofa, and Christmas carols coming from somewhere.

James looked around curiously. "Where is that music coming from?"

Kendall grinned. "I found a radio and the only station I can pick up is this one," he said.

"I don't mind," James said. "It's kind of nice." He took the cocoa with a smile and snuggled up next to him on the sofa by the fire.

By the time they finished their cocoa, James' eyes were drooping. Kendall took the empty mug from James' lax hand and brought them to the sink. He poked the fire once more, and turned to find James passed out on the sofa, his long legs dangling askew from the side.

Kendall placed them back on the sofa and sat beside him. He pulled the blanket up over the exhausted boy and smiled. He was dead to the world. He was worried about Logan and Carlos, but he was glad that he knew that at least one of his friends was safe.

x-x

The snow waned late that afternoon and Kendall was able to convince James that he could venture out and try to get a signal on his phone.

"We go together though," James insisted.

"Okay.'

They drove carefully down the route that the snowplows had cleared and came to a small general store, where tourists had gathered. Kendall was about to dial out when the ring of his phone stopped him.

"Hello?" Kendall said.

"Kendall!" his mom cried, her voice flooded with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we couldn't call out until now," he explained.

"Thank God you're safe. Are the boys there with you?" she asked.

There was a long silence. "They came?" he asked.

There was another silence on the other end. "They're still not there?" she asked worriedly.

"No, mom. I didn't even know that they actually headed out. When did they leave?" James eyes grew wide as he listened to the one-way conversation.

"They left not too long after you did," she said. "Oh my God Kendall, where are they?"

The boys exchanged worried looks, and wrapped an arm around one another for comfort. "I'll notify the rescue and recovery here to see if they know anything, Mom."

"I'll do what I can from here, and call Their parents," she said hurriedly.

"Okay, Mom."

"Be careful sweetie. Stay in until the storm passes completely. Promise?"

"We will," Kendall said sadly. "I promise. Mom, I might not be able to get a signal again until I head back this way, so... I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie and Katie sends her love your way. Tell James we love him too."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Kendall hung up and threw his arms around James' neck, crying softly into its comfort. James rubbed his back. "It's okay," he soothed. "They'll be found." He wasn't convinced himself, but he wanted to comfort Kendall and stop his tears.

"Let's go in and get the number to find out if an accident's been reported," Kendall finally said, mopping the tears away with the back of his glove.

They discovered that many of the people in the small store were doing the very same thing. They phoned the local authorities and learned that a team was already scouring the area for abandoned vehicles or stranded motorists.

They left their number with the operator and sat in the parking lot, huddled together in the truck. There was nothing else they could do now, but wait together. Kendall noticed that James looked worried too, so he reached over and took James' hand in his and squeezed. James squeezed back, leaving their hands comfortably entwined...

**This was actually part 1 and the next part will be Cargan when they enter part 2 of the story. Thanks for reading! (:**

**Ho Ho Ho!**

**Santa Crumpet**


	6. The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Hello everyone! This part 2 and it is dedicated to Lil' Snowflake (I know you have another idea too!) and trannce sea who also likes Cargan!**

**6. The Weather Outside Is Frightful Part 2 (Carlos and Logan/hurt and comfort) Rated K**

Logan drove toward Big Bear Mountain hoping to get there before the storm hit. He knew that one was coming because he had checked, and double-checked the radar that day. Sure enough the large white mass was drifting over the targeted area. Maybe he should have thought this over….

~Earlier~

Mrs. Knight had asked the boys twice before they left if the weather outlook was good. She trusted that Logan would be plenty thorough with his research, and would tell her if there was anything to worry about. However, all Logan was thinking about was how badly he wanted out of the Palmwoods for a bit, and as far away from the studio as possible. It had been a grueling and degrading day at the hands of Gustavo, and he was determined to get to that mountain range and unwind.

In addition, Carlos wasn't the least bit interested in forecasts and safety preparations for road travel. He simply wanted to go snowboarding and didn't care about wiggly white blobs moving across Logan's screen. He completely trusted that Logan would get him to their destination in one piece.

"Okay sweetie, I packed some extra snacks and water bottles for you boys. There's also clean laundry ready, so I put a few extra pairs of socks and boxers in your bags in case they get wet." She gave Logan a kiss on the forehead before turning to kiss Carlos.

"Hey, I thought Logan was past that stage," Carlos said, lifting his face for her sweet kiss, only hearing 'extra boxers in case they got wet'. Logan rolled his eyes and glared at Carlos.

"I meant for all of you boys, in case they get wet from snowboarding," she clarified, ruffling both of their bangs affectionately.

"Oh, sorry Logan," Carlos said, earning him a hug from Mrs. Knight.

"Now be careful you two, and call me as soon as you get there. I haven't heard from Kendall and James yet, so see to it that they call me too. I want you boys back in time for Christmas Eve."

"Will do, Mama Knight," Logan said. "Thanks for trusting me with the new rental car."

"Well, if I trust Kendall and James with a rental, I can certainly trust you with one," she said with a smile. Logan smiled too, but felt a momentary twinge of guilt for not mentioning the pending storm.

"Let's go!" Carlos exclaimed, reaching for his snowboard.

"Be careful dorks!" Katie called from the sofa.

"See you, Katie! Love you too!" Logan called back.

They left in the dark to pack the trunk and head out. There was a full tank of gas and the GPS was on. The road hazards kit was in the trunk and they had all the 'extras' they could think of.

~Later~

Now, they were forty-five minutes into the trip when the snow began to fall. Logan wasn't worried yet. He had gone over the tips on how to drive in hazardous conditions many times, and had memorized every one of them. He slowed down and prepared to downshift as he reached higher terrain.

Carlos found a pop station on the radio, and was happily singing along with Usher. "Carlos, maybe we should check for the weather update here, instead."

"What?" Carlos shouted over the music. Logan leaned over and lowered the volume.

"Awww!" Carlos whined.

"I just want to know if the storm is coming in yet!" Logan scolded.

"What storm?" Carlos asked, eyeing him curiously. He looked out his window to see large heavy snowflakes already falling.

"The one that I was looking at on the radar earlier," Logan said quietly.

"But, you didn't tell Mama Knight that there was a storm coming," Carlos said accusingly. Logan didn't respond, a guilty look crossing his face. "Oh…you didn't tell her because you knew she wouldn't let us go!"

"Carlos…"

"You did something bad! You Logan Mitchell lied to Mama Knight!" Carlos sang triumphantly. "You are going to be so grounded!"

"Look, did you want to go, or not? I know how to drive, and a snowstorm won't change that! We'll just go slower and watch out for ice or something!"

"Okay, Logan," Carlos said, feeling a little anxious when he saw the snow coming down even heavier.

Logan squinted a bit and felt the car skid a little as he rounded the curve. It caught Logan off-guard and he felt his first bit of concern. He sensed that Carlos was studying him.

"You can turn the radio back up," Logan suggested, hoping that Carlos wouldn't be scrutinizing him so intently for the rest of the trip.

"I don't want to distract you from driving," Carlos said with a shrug.

Just then, the car slid sideways and Logan had to control it to keep it from spinning. "Hang on Carlos!" Logan cried, stretching an arm across Carlos' chest protectively.

"Whoa!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not getting very good traction in this car," Logan said.

Kendall and James had driven an SUV with four-wheel drive, and that had been a challenge to keep on the slick mountain roads. They passed a 'chains required beyond this point' sign, and Logan involuntarily drew in a deep breath. He really should have known better….

Logan became unnerved when he started to lose control again only a few minutes later. "I'm checking for weather," Carlos announced decidedly, flipping through the stations for a report.

A static-filled station was talking about the storm front moving in. "If you are headed into the Big Bear Mountain area, chains are required on the steeper altitudes…"

"Do we even have chains?" Carlos asked in a panic.

"Well no…" Logan admitted in a small voice.

"But, if you knew a storm was coming-"

"I didn't want Mama Knight to know we might need them!" Logan said impatiently.

"You are in sooo much trouble-"

"Don't you think I know that!" Logan interrupted angrily.

"Just sayin'," Carlos continued, worried now that they might be able to go snowboarding after all.

The car started to hydroplane again, and Logan held his breath while he fought to stay on the road, and out of the nearby drifts flanking the narrow road.

"I'm sorry, Carlos," Logan said with a pout. "I should have known better."

"It's all right. I know how badly you wanted to go, and so did I. We'll get there okay," he said optimistically.

Logan was gripping the wheel now, wishing his knees would stop shaking so violently. He was afraid that he might not be able to work the pedals properly if they didn't. Being consumed by guilt wasn't helping matters either.

They approached a hill and Logan attempted to climb it, but the car slid backwards down the hill, hugging the softness of the shoulder dangerously. He tried again to give it just enough gas to make it up the hill without spinning out. The engine revved, but the tires spun in place and they found themselves still stuck at the bottom of the hill once again.

"What are we going to do!" Carlos cried, looking behind them and seeing headlights approaching in the distance, through the swirling snow.

"This car is not built for the weather!" Logan exclaimed, panicking that they might get hit from behind.

He gave it more gas, and spun the car into the side-ditch, landing them at an angle that only a tow-truck could pull them from. Logan bumped his head on the top of car and came down against the steering column with a thud, bruising his chest.

Carlos landed on the side the car rested, and hit the passenger window with his shoulder. "Owwww!" he cried when he felt the impact radiate through it.

"Carlos! Are you okay?" Logan asked, rubbing his tender chest.

"Yeah….but I'm scared, Logan. Are we going to blow up?" he asked.

Logan hadn't even considered that scenario. He didn't think they were going fast enough, or had done enough damage to cause an explosion or fire. He also didn't want Carlos to panic when there was absolutely no way they were getting out of that car without help.

"No…we won't blow up. Are you bleeding or anything?"

"I don't think so…but I hurt my shoulder pretty badly," Carlos said. He whimpered when he tried to pull himself off of the door.

Logan's eyes filled with tears. He felt responsible for the accident, and now Carlos was hurt. "I'm so sor-ry…" he said, his voice breaking.

"What do we do now?" Carlos asked, always relying on his smart friend to fix all the problems.

"We need to call for help," Logan said. He took out his phone and saw that he had no signal. He sighed. "No On-Star even?" he mumbled.

"What?" Carlos asked, still trying to re-position himself more comfortably.

"The road kit is in the trunk," Logan said slowly, as if just realizing the consequences of that fact.

"How are we supposed to get to it, if it's in the trunk?" Carlos asked reasonably.

The headlights that had been behind them finally approached, and Logan struggled to get their attention from where the car was lodged in the ditch. He flailed his arms and shouted. The car passed anyway, making no attempt to stop. The driver either hadn't seen the disabled car, or didn't want to risk pulling over.

"Why didn't you just honk?" Carlos asked, making Logan curse himself for not thinking of it himself. For being dubbed 'the smart one of the group', Carlos was certainly showing him up.

Now, they were stranded with no emergency flares, no way to open the doors, snow still coming heavily down on top of them, and no way to phone for help.

"I'm sorry," Logan said simply.

"Loooogan," Carlos whined, stop apologizing. You're making me nervous!"

Logan stopped himself from apologizing again. He tried one more time to open the door, but it was pressed too tightly into the drift. "Why won't this open!" he shouted.

"Where would you go anyway, Logan? You are not leaving me here!" Carlos announced.

Logan sighed. "I just wanted to see if I could get the stuff from the trunk, and maybe stop the next car that comes by…if there are any other people crazy enough to be out here in this storm."

"We still have a radio and heat," Carlos said cheerfully, just as the wind began to howl outside the car.

"Yeah, we still have that," Logan said sadly. He didn't want to voice what he was really thinking. They would run out of gas eventually, and maybe even battery power…

Carlos turned up the radio and sang along with Rihanna. "Okay, away we go...Only thing we have on is the radio…"

Logan smiled weakly. Carlos could certainly make the best of a bad situation, and he had definitely gotten them both into a bad situation.

Carlos stopped singing when he turned, ready to ask him to join him. "Logan, are you cr-crying?" he asked, obviously worried.

Logan rapidly blinked back the tears. "No! I'm just cold," he lied.

Carlos rearranged his body to practically sit on the door, and pulled Logan closer. "I'll keep you warm," he said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Logan's slender body.

Logan leaned into the childlike embrace, drawing comfort from its warmth, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He told himself not to cry, but Carlos made him feel even more foolish with his willingness to forgive so readily.

A tear slipped out despite his best efforts, and he sniffled. Carlos quickly pulled back, and looked into Logan's cocoa brown eyes with concern. "Are you scared, Logie?' he asked.

Logan swiped the tear of betrayal away, and forced a smile. "Naw…"

"Hey, you're really hurt aren't you, and you just didn't want me to know it!" he cried with a frown. He looked Logan's body over carefully for clues about where he might be injured.

Logan shook his head emphatically. "No, I'm not hurt, Carlos." His chest was aching but he would never admit that now.

"Then…why are you crying?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm just so-"

"Don't say sorry!" Carlos warned. Logan looked down, biting his lip, and Carlos kissed him on the forehead. "Please stop. I know you are Logie, but we'll be okay.'

Logan composed himself. After all, Carlos needed him to be the one to get them out of a fix, not the other way around. He thought for a moment.

"Kendall and James are expecting us probably no later than ten o'clock or so…" Logan thought out loud. Carlos nodded, having no idea where he was going. "Well, they're bound to talk to Mama Knight and find out that we already left at five. They'll send Rescue And Recovery out to find us."

"So that's good, right?" Carlos asked hopefully.

Logan smiled. "That's really good," Logan said.

Carlos squeezed him tighter, nuzzling into his familiar warm scent that had always brought him comfort in his time of need. Logan snuggled into Carlos' warm neck too, thinking how much it reminded him of a big cozy teddy-bear.

That was when the engine sputtered and cut out, and the cab filled with acrid fumes. The boys coughed and choked. "What h-happened?" Carlos asked between gasps.

Logan's eyes watered and he coughed again. "I think the tailpipe is blocked!"

"So, no heat or music?" Carlos asked sadly.

"At least no heat," Logan said with a grimace.

He turned off the heat dials and defroster before attempting to draw battery-power for the radio. It went on, but Logan wondered for how long.

Another vehicle was heading their way, and this time Logan was prepared. He began to honk frantically as the truck neared. It slowed but continued on without stopping either.

"Why won't anyone help us?" asked Carlos.

"I think they're afraid to stop here. It's dangerous, but maybe they'll phone in that there's a car in the ditch.'

It wasn't long before the boys were getting cold. The wind was still whistling through the trees and they had been without heat for over a half-hour. Carlos's teeth chattered together. "L-Logan?'

"Y-Yeah," Logan said, his own teeth clanking noisily.

"W-When do you think they might find us?"

"S-Soon, Carlos." Logan prayed he was right.

They began to get tired as their body temperatures dropped. "I'm so sleepy," Carlos moaned, struggling to keep his dark eyes from closing.

Logan's eyes were already drooping. He startled when Carlos' voice rang out. "Mmmmmm…"

Carlos crawled closer to Logan and they huddled in the dark, the only light coming from the radio and gauges on the dashboard. "I still love you, Logan," Carlos whispered.

"Love you too," Logan murmured. With their arms and legs wrapped tightly around one another, the boys vowed to stay awake and wait for another motorist, but instead they drifted off into a deep sleep.

x-x

"Boys! Boys!" a voice called. There was a loud rap at Logan's side window. A bright beam of light was shining directly in, and Logan squinted, raising his palms to shield his sensitive eyes. "Are you boys all right in there?" the voice asked.

Logan tried to right himself, realizing that the entire side of his body had gone numb. "What's going on, Logan?" Carlos asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone's here to rescue us!" Logan said excitedly. He rolled down the window, as far as it would go. The two inches above the snowdrift was enough to communicate with the officer. "We're okay!"

"Okay, just hang in there. We'll get you boys out."

They waited until a large hook was attached to the underbelly of the car, and it was slowly extracted a few feet from the ditch. The two men brushed away the snow, and worked the door open. They tugged out the two boys carefully and handed them off to the waiting medics.

"Wait-what about Mama Knight's rental car?" Logan asked, as the man tried to force him to lie down on a stretcher.

"We'll take care of the car, you boys just do what these guys tell you to do, okay?" the officer said.

Logan nodded and allowed the medics to lay him down and carry him to the waiting ambulance. Carlos was babbling to the other medic about snowboarding, and he could hear him all the way to the back of the vehicle where they slid him in.

"I'm fine," Logan insisted when they tried to disrobe him immediately. He looked over to see Carlos half-dressed beside him, still rambling on.

"We have to check for broken bones or injuries, sorry boys," a medic said. He pressed around on Logan's abdomen and noticed the dark bruising on his chest area. "Hurt there?' he asked prodding it gently.

Logan winced and nodded. "Can we call our friends now?" he asked.

They hooked him up to blood-pressure and temperature monitors to check for hyperthermia. "Not until we see how you're doing first, then you can tell the officers to make a call for you."

Logan's breath hitched in his throat. He could only imagine how frightened Mama Knight and the guys would be when that phone call came in…and it was his fault.

"Okay?" the medic asked when he thought he'd hurt him checking for internal bleeding. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Not feeling like he could respond, he merely nodded.

Two warm blankets were draped over him and he sighed under their warmth. They felt so good hugging his cold trembling body. Carlos had gone quiet for the first time, and Logan looked over to find him enjoying his own warm blankets.

"Looks like you boys got lucky," one of the medics said. "You did a good job keeping each other warm all those hours. Your buddy over there is doing great. You are a bit under the desired temperature still, but I think we can get that back up pretty easily," the man explained to Logan. "We will have to take you straight to the hospital for further observation, but the injuries seem to be superficial." Carlos looked over and gave Logan a warm smile. Logan gave him a sad one in return.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were asked for information about who to phone first. They both noticed that it was light outside through the windows, and the boys learned that it they had spent the entire evening stranded in the car.

x-x

"H-Hello?" Kendall answered frantically, from where he and James waited in the truck for a return call.

"Yes, this is Officer Owens. I'm calling about Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell. They're fine, but they're at a nearby hospital."

"Oh my god!" Kendall cried. He knew the man said that they were all right, but he couldn't help but be shocked.

"What's wrong?" asked James, tightening his grip on Kendall's arm.

"They are just there for observation, but the car is being towed to a nearby garage. It can be checked out for road safety there. I've phoned a Mrs. Knight. I understand that she is the legal guardian of you boys now?" Officer Owens asked.

"Yes, and my mom," Kendall clarified.

"Great. She's on her way to the hospital now. Is there a message you need to relay, or can you speak to her yourself?"

"I'll call her. Thank you," Kendall said before disconnecting.

"Kendall?' James prodded.

"Carlos and Logan are in the hospital. The officer said they were okay, and that the car's been towed. I guess they went into a ditch," Kendall explained.

James looked down at his lap. "This didn't turn out the way we'd hoped," he said sadly.

"No, that's for sure. My mom is heading to the hospital now. Should we go too?"

"I think you should check with her. She might get mad," James warned. Kendall nodded.

"Mom?" Kendall said.

"Sweetie! I'm so sorry that things turned out this way," she said.

"Me too, Mom. Should we head there?" he asked.

"No! Do not leave that cabin Mister, or I will make you regret it!" she warned.

"All right, Mom. We'll head back now. How will you reach us, though?" he asked.

"Katie and I will be there when the boys are released. The storm has passed. Get back to the cabin and stay warm. Do you have enough food and-"

"Yes, Moooom," Kendall whined, back to his old self. "We have-"

"Attitude," she said, cutting him off in return. "We'll see you then."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie."

James waited for Kendall to elaborate. "We have to go back and wait," he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"I thought so," James said with a smirk.

They drove back and worked together straightening up the cabin, and starting a new fire in the fireplace. Kendall was still favoring one ankle.

"I'm driving back when we head home," James said. For now, just sit down and I'll get a small tree like we planned before all this happened."

"What will we decorate it with, though? I forgot about that," Kendall said pensively.

"It's all taken care of. We have a box of lights and decorations in the closet. We came up here a couple of times before for Christmas," James added.

"Awesome," Kendall said with a big smile.

As soon as James headed out with the ax from the porch, Kendall's face fell. He held his head in his hands and cried. It was his fault that everything went wrong. He should have waited for Carlos and Logan to finish at the studio and everything that followed would have been avoided. He felt so lucky to have the friends he had, who he knew would love him unconditionally.

x-x

Later that evening, everyone was gathered at the small cabin in the mountains. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and all four boys were in front of the blazing fire, courtesy of James and Kendall. Plates of snacks and cookies were on the tables and counters. The small tree James had cut down, was in the corner complete with colored lights, garland and bulbs.

Kendall sat with his foot propped up and wrapped, Carlos with his shoulder in a sling, and Logan with an extra blanket on his small frame. Christmas music was playing on the radio, and Mrs. Knight had prolonged the pending lecture to enjoy her kids. She was grateful that they were alive and safe.

Logan knew he would be in trouble later, but for now he was just going to enjoy his evening with the others.

Since James was the only one unscathed in their adventure, he was feeling pretty proud of himself, maybe even a bit smug. "Can I get anyone a drink?" he asked.

"Hot cocoa!" Carlos wasted no time in requesting.

"Coming right up," James said, heading to the kitchenette.

He scoured the cabinets until he found the cast iron kettle and cocoa. He even pulled marshmallows from the supplies Mrs. Knight had brought. Everyone was chatting happily when there was a disruptive high-pitched cry from the stove.

"What is it, sweetie!" Mrs. Knight cried, leaping to her feet.

James was clutching his hand, big tears rolling down his cheeks. "I b-burned my hand." He whimpered.

Katie and Logan got the first-aid kit and helped Mama Knight dress his burn. She went to finish the task of making the cocoa, and left the others to finish up.

He sniffled. "Better?" Logan asked tenderly.

"Yes," he said, his cheeks flushed pink. Katie gave him a kiss on the tip of his nose, and shrugged when he looked at her with shocked wide eyes.

She turned and gave Logan a kiss on his cheek too, leaving him dumbfounded as well. Then she walked over to Carlos and rubbed his short curly hair fondly, before kissing him on top of it. Lastly she hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow! Katie, what's all this?" he asked in a squeal.

"Well, at the rate you're all going, I don't have much time to express how much you all mean to me, so I figured I'd better hurry." They all laughed.

Logan settled back in next to Carlos, who absent-mindedly tousled his silky dark hair between his fingers. Logan was content, and Carlos was appreciative for the close contact Logan offered him.

James plopped down beside Kendall, eager for the comfort of his arm around him. Kendall obliged and lazily threw it across the injured boy's shoulders, then pulled him close.

"Well, at least we're together now," he said cheerfully, "and it looks like we'll even be back in time for Christmas Eve. We really are blessed, everybody."

"Amen and thanks for that, Tiny Tim," Katie teased, lifting her mug of cocoa for a toast.

"Cheers!" they all called, raising their mugs.

**Ho Ho Ho!**

**xoxox**

**Santa Crumpet**


	7. On Silver Pond

**Hey again! Hope everyone is having a great holiday so far! This one is dedicated to BookWorkKendall, a wonderful person who requested drama.**

**Summary: Logan and Kendall fly home to Minnesota to be with family, and visit a favorite place of nostalgia. ( Drama/Romance) Rated K+**

**7. On Silver Pond**

"Come onnnnnn, Logie, it'll be like old times! Since when can you resist an opportunity to skate?" Kendall pleaded.

"I don't know, Kendall. I'm kind of tired from the flight. In case you didn't know, we just got back here about two hours ago. Does your family want to get rid of you, already?" Logan teased.

"Hey! Very funny Mitchell. I just want to go to our old stomping grounds...and reminisce about old times, that's all," he said quietly.

"Let me know how that works out for you, Knight," Logan said, with a smile in his voice.

"Looogan...just for a little while. I promise to have you back in time for dinner."

"Oh, such the gentleman. Will you bring me a corsage, too?" Logan teased.

"Of course! Meet you in an hour at the pond!" Kendall said quickly, before Logan could change his mind.

"Wait! You're not even going to pick me up?" Logan asked with exasperation, but it was too late. Kendall had already hung up.

Logan sighed. His throat had been scratchy all day, but he hated to admit it. Everyone would just baby him, and he just got back with the relatives he'd been missing all year. It wouldn't be a fond memory, if everyone was bringing him chicken noodle soup instead of turkey and ham, and checking his temperature every half hour.

No, he knew how to take care of himself. He took a couple of Tylenol, drank a glass of juice, and went back into the den of his grandma's house where everyone was gathered.

"Hi angel. Are you going out already?" his grandmother asked, rising to hug her grandson.

"Yeah..." Logan said guiltily, looking down at the scarf and gloves in his hand. "I'm going to meet up with Kendall for a little bit, but I'll be back soon."

"Well, be back for dinner. We're having your favorite dishes and we're going to watch _It's A Wonderful Life," _she said with a wink.

"Will do, grandma. Hey, do you still have my old skates in the garage?"

"Of course, angel. I still have the drawing you made me in kindergarten. I keep everything my grandson gives me," she said, smiling adoringly.

Logan blushed and grinned. "Thanks grandma."

"Logan, I don't know," his mom said, rising from the sofa to reach her son before he slipped out the door. She felt his forehead. "You seem a little flushed. Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little jet-lagged, that's all. We're just going to have a quick skate," he assured her, hoping his voice didn't sound as raspy as he thought it did. His throat was really getting tender.

He put his coat on and tugged the boots up while his mother and relatives watched him closely. Everyone murmured.

"All right, I know you're used to your freedom since you boys have been out in LA, but does Mrs. Knight let you go out sick?" she asked skeptically.

"No...but I'm not sick, Mom," he insisted.

"You win," she said lifting her hands in defense. "Go, and have some fun."

"I will," he said, grinning. He slipped out to the garage before anyone could stop him.

He scanned the neat shelves until he found his old skates, and slung them over his shoulder. He left out the garage side-door, and headed straight for Silver Pond. The frigid air nipped at his nose, and he pulled the scarf up higher to ward it off.

It wasn't too long before he reached the place where he had spent many days and even evenings with the gang. The bit of sunlight peeking through the gray of the sky, shone off the shimmering surface. Silver Pond was a fitting name, thought Logan. It looked just like the sheen of polished silver.

He could make out the faint sound of a swoosh of blades on ice as he neared. He couldn't help but grin beneath his scarf when he saw a red and green striped beanie fly by between the trees.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted as soon as he saw Logan making his way over,.

Logan waved. He couldn't shout back with his throat on fire, since he'd entered the cold wind. Kendall's cheeks were already pink from exertion and chill. The two met up, and Kendall wrapped his arms around him as if they hadn't just seen each others only hours before.

"You made it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, I made it," Logan said a bit hoarsely. He sat on the big rock he always sat on in the past to put on his skates. Kendall twirled around on the frozen pond impatiently while Logan exchanged his boots for the skates. "Miss me, already?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Kendall said, a twinkle in his bright green eyes.

Logan stood a bit shakily, hoping Kendall didn't notice. He didn't seem to. They went arm and arm further out into the pond, finally releasing one another, and skating broad figure eights just like they used to. Logan knew that he wouldn't last long with the way he felt, but he was glad he'd made the effort to come.

The place was almost magical to them, and neither one spoke as they glided past one another repeatedly. The sun seemed warmer than it had only moments before, and the surface of the ice released a spray of mist behind them. Logan had caught his second wind, and he playfully slapped Kendall on the back as he flew by.

"Tag, you're it!" he called.

Kendall spun around and chased after Logan, laughing when Logan's eyes grew wide, and he sped off to avoid a tap back. They laughed when they almost connected twice, but Logan dodged him every time and skated to the other side, leaving Kendall behind.

Logan gestured for him to come and get him, and Kendall took the challenge. He aimed full-speed towards his taunting friend, and Logan waited until he'd almost reached him before sprinting off. That was when Logan began to regret the move. His world tilted sideways, and he became a bit delirious. A rush of blood in his ears made him temporarily deaf to Kendall's cries. He continued to coast along, stooped over with his palms resting on his thighs.

"Logan! You're too far out!" Kendall shouted frantically. "Logan, come back here!"

Logan could hear the faint cries, but he figured it was just part of the game they were playing and Kendall was daring him to come after him. Then, the sharp crackling of ice startled him back to reality. He fought to focus on the ice around him, and saw that jagged lines had formed in all directions.

"Don't move! Wait for me!" Kendall yelled.

Logan stood rigid, listening to the creaking of the ice below, and shook his head at the approaching figure.

"No! Kendall don't come this way! I'm okay!" he yelled back, his throat feeling as if it were bleeding from use.

"Logan!" Kendall said breathlessly, his eyes wide with fear for him. "Please, I'll go get a stick!"

Logan nodded, and watched Kendall skate carefully to the edge to tug away a long thick branch. He was heading back when there was a thunderous crack and the ice gave way, swallowing him up whole. Logan stared in disbelief as he saw the red and green striped beanie rise to the surface before disappearing once more.

"Kendall!" he screamed hoarsely. He edged his way around the side of the newly-made cavern and peered inside. The ice crackled and he saw the stick Kendall had held protruding from the icy depths of the water. He tugged at it until he managed to extract it, and shouted again more frantically. "Kendall!"

Kendall felt as if a thousand shards of glass had pierced his entire body, and his lungs burned like an inferno as he fought to keep them filled with air, rather than the icy water. He knew that if he went back under one more time, it would be for good.

Logan grabbed a hold of the back of Kendall's coat collar, and held on for dear life. He was closer than he should be to the breach in the ice, if he wanted to prevent following him in. Kendall was gasping for a breath, and Logan held the stick firmly for him to grasp on to. Kendall weakly draped his arms over the stick, and Logan pulled with all his might until Kendall was able to wriggle his way out of the hole.

Logan dragged him the rest of the way to solid footing, and lay panting beside his friend. He controlled his breathing enough to form words, so pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called 911. He wouldn't remember the conversation he had with the operator later, being so stressed. He could see that Kendall was practically lifeless, and his eyes remained unfocused.

"Kendall! An ambulance is on the way! Hang on, buddy!" he cried.

He took off his own coat and threw it over his friend's shuddering body, then lay across him as well. His own body trembled with cold and shock, but it felt so good to feel Kendall's rising and falling chest under him.

He kissed every inch of the pale face of his friend, tears of gratitude streaming down his chapped cheeks. Kendall's blue-tinged lips actually formed a faint smile, as he realized what Logan was doing. Logan was smiling too.

"I love you, Kendall," he said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too," Kendall said. His once dull green eyes flickered with an intense fire that met the dark brown ones that always reminded him of melted chocolate and cozy beds. "Don't cry," he whispered fondly, brushing his lips lightly to his. Logan nodded, and choked back a sob.

An ambulance squealed in the distance, and Logan wiped away his tears with the back of his glove. Three paramedics raced toward the pond with a stretcher, and surrounded the pair. Logan pulled himself away reluctantly, so that the men could work.

They immediately covered Kendall with heated blankets, and quickly deposited him onto the stretcher. Two of the paramedics carried the stretcher to the open ambulance, while the third placed a blanket over Logan's trembling slender frame.

"Come on, kid," he said, "we need to check you out, too."

Logan allowed the man to guide him to the ambulance, and was grateful that he would at least be with Kendall. He climbed in with the assistance of the medic, and sat on the ledge where he placed him. He saw Kendall lying there with his eyes closed. The men were checking him and Logan couldn't tear his eyes away.

He didn't know what he'd have done if he'd lost him. The medic was talking to him now, but Logan was unaware of his presence as he saw Kendall's eyes flutter open and seek him out in the unfamiliar space. Their eyes met once more, and both boys smiled at one another.

The medic placed a firm hold on his chin, and he turned it toward him. "Say, _ahhh_," he instructed.

Logan opened his mouth obediently, and the man forced a tongue depressor in and shone a light into the back of his throat, but Logan was too distracted to pay much attention. Another warm blanket was added to his shoulders.

When they arrived at the hospital, things moved quickly. Kendall was rushed away, and a petite nurse led him to an empty room with two beds and a window.

"Your friend will be fine, hon. He's just getting a more thorough examination by a physician, then he will be brought in here fora twenty-four hour observation. Protocol in hypothermia cases like this. "You were lucky you didn't get it as well without a coat on," she scolded.

She sat him down in a side-chair, and patted him on the shoulder. She left, and Logan felt a flood of emotions consume him. He had almost lost Kendall, and it was because he had tried to save him from the same fate. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep exhausted sleep, the last thing he felt was a stabbing searing pain in the back of his throat.

What sounded to him like a roar of sound, woke him from his restless slumber. The door banged open, the whistle of creaky wheels entered and a shrill voice spoke. Logan opened his eyes to see Kendall being transferred into one of the beds, and another nurse beside the former one he remembered from earlier.

"Your friend is doing quite well," she announced, "and he just needs some rest. Your families have been phoned and they'll be here shortly."

Kendall grinned weakly at him, just happy to be reunited. Logan returned the smile, wincing at how it hurt to even smile now. He watched as they propped Kendall up higher on his pillows, and pulled the blankets up to his chest. He had some color back now, and his cheeks were actually a warm pink. Logan's heart swelled with love and joy. there was no doubt in Logan's mind...he really loved the guy.

The new nurse left, and the petite one stayed behind holding a silver tray. She set it down on the side table and watched the boys reconnect. Logan rushed to lay across Kendall's chest like he had on the ice, and Kendall tangled his long fingers in the dark locks.

Logan was crying softly again, and Kendall found himself crying along with him as he stroked the silky hair. The nurse smiled to herself and let the boys have a few moments before she finally interrupted.

"Okay," she said softly, "I have to finish up here before my shift ends, boys." Kendall stole a quick kiss , placing it squarely on Logan's salty cheek before pulling away, and Logan's eyes lit up inquisitively.

Both boys saw the tray the nurse reached for. They noticed two large drinks and two syringes. "Aw man..." Kendall groaned. "I've been manhandled enough today. What are the shots for?" he whined.

"Oh, these aren't for you, they're for him," she said nodding toward Logan.

"Wait-what?' Logan asked in surprise and dismay.

"Yep, we're onto you, mister. Strep throat according to the paramedics. Hop up onto the other bed," she said sternly.

Kendall grinned as he watched Logan pout, then trudge reluctantly to the empty bed. He'd figured that Logan was sick when he was leaning over him earlier, because he saw the fever on his cheeks and the glassiness in his eyes. He could even hear it in his breathing. When you knew someone as well, and for as long as he had Logan, you knew these things.

As Kendall laid there looking up at the ceiling tiles overhead, he couldn't help but giggle aloud at the little squeaks and protests coming from the bed beside him. He didn't like to hear Logan in pain, but he couldn't help but look forward to being the one there and ready to comfort him when it was finally all over. There was no doubt in his mind... he really loved the little guy with all his heart.

**Ho Ho Ho! There you have it, kiddies! My first lame attempt at slashiness! O.o**

**xoxo**

**Santa Crumpet**


	8. Christmas Past And Present

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I wanted to get one more up. I will still continue throughout New Years. If you're just looking for another Christmas story to read, please check out Feathers From Heaven, my other story. ^.^**

**This one is dedicated to misslittlemaslow21 and the guest who requested Jagan. **

**8. Christmas Past And Present (James and Logan friendship/hurt/comfort) Rated K**

James searched everywhere for Logan. He wasn't in any of the usual places, including his bed, where he usually found him curled up with a book. He wasn't even in the kitchen where he could often be found making lunch for everyone at this time.

After exhausting the apartment, he headed down to the lobby to search for him. He knew that Kendall and Carlos were already at the pool...so maybe he joined them, and he had somehow missed him. He really wanted to talk to him. He needed his expert advice on another girl who just had the nerve to reject him.

It looked like he was going to be going solo for the holidays...again. What was wrong with him, anyway? He was good-looking, fit, a member of a popular boy band...what wasn't there to _not _like? James plopped down on one of the chairs in the lobby of the Palmwoods with a sigh.

Logan was probably off somewhere with Camille. Sure, maybe he wasn't as smart as Logan...or as commanding as Kendall, who was probably with Jo by now, he thought to himself. He puffed out another exasperated sigh and looked around. Couples seemed to be everywhere he looked. It was as if they were taunting him with their private whispers and giggles. They were hugging on the sofa next to him. They were kissing behind the potted plants.

James' shoulders slumped dejectedly. Did anyone even notice he was there, sitting all alone and single? He would make a perfect boyfriend, wouldn't he? Only Logan would tell him the truth. Carlos would just say, "I know what you mean, buddy! Girls just don't get us!" Then, he would go off with his new girlfriend Jennifer, and leave James high and dry.

Kendall would sigh and tell him that plenty of girls actually wanted him. He just had to choose the one who was right for him, and who happened to be looking for a boyfriend at the time. Then, he would wind up in a lip-lock with Jo and forget all about him.

He wanted Logan. He would tell him the _real_ reason that none of the girls he had come close to asking out, rejected him before he could seal the deal. He would make him feel better...he needed Logan. His eyes welled up as he began to feel sorrier for himself. He brushed his hair across his eyes and sunk a little lower into the chair. Some Christmas, he thought with self-pity.

A pair of warm gentle hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. James jumped, legs flailing as he struggled to sit upright, startled by the unexpected intrusion.

"Hey, James," Logan said softly, looking down at his shiny fingertips. He leaned forward and frowned, studying James' eyes closely. "You okay?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

James blushed a deep pink. Logan had felt his tears, and he looked down at the floor ashamed. "Fine. Where were you?"

"Just went to tell Kendall and Carlos that Mama Knight went out Christmas shopping, and she wanted us to keep a discreet eye on Katie. She's with the new boy," Logan added with a roll of his eyes.

That meant that even Katie had someone for the holidays, James thought. "Where are they?" James asked, looking around obviously.

"Whoa, James. Be discreet, remember? She's just over there, and I've already been given the dagger eyes twice."

"Right," said James. "I figured you were off with Camille."

"Why did you think that?" Logan asked.

"Well...you usually are when I need you," James said without thinking. He swallowed the embarrassment back when he saw Logan looking at him curiously.

"I didn't know that," Logan said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Phfft!" James added quickly," I mean she's your girlfriend, of course you're going to spend time with her!" he said nonchalantly, but with big hazel eyes full of hurt.

"James...are you jealous of Camille?" Logan asked.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a girl?" he asked indignantly, but giving no eye-contact whatsoever.

"Because she takes me away...and you need me?" Logan answered with another question of his own.

James studied his feet. He hoped to god that he wouldn't cry again. He shrugged, feeling his mouth falling into an involuntary pout.

Logan scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his taller friend. "I'm here now, James. Tell me what's bothering you."

James slowly raised his sad eyes to the inquisitive dark ones waiting for him to spill his guts. "I d-don't know exactly," James admitted. "I just feel like no one wants to be with me," he said.

"I want to be with you, James," Logan said quietly. "You're one of my best friends, and I'm always here for you."

James smiled weakly. "Well, will you help me understand why none of the girls I've talked to this week want to spend the holidays with 'the face'?"

There are plenty of girls who want to spend time with 'the face'," Logan said. "They just might have plans with family or friends. Besides, you tend to go after the wrong type of girls," Logan said with a contemplative grimace.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, you pick girls who tend to be a bit self-absorbed, shallow...not too bright..." Logan continued.

"Wait, like me?" James asked sadly.

"James..." Logan began.

James leaped to his feet. "No! No, I get it Logan! No one wants me because I'm self-absorbed, shallow, and not too bright!" James exclaimed, waving his arms about.

He stormed off as Logan sat dumb-founded watching with his mouth agape until he was no longer in view. "Wait-what just happened here?" Logan asked aloud.

He entered the elevator once he could grasp the situation more clearly, and pushed the buttons. He wasn't sure how, but he had to convince James that he was worth more than he felt he was. He'd been a good friend to him over the years and he was loyal. He would always protect those that he cared for. James had a kind caring side too that Logan had seen come out a few times. He would do anything to make him feel better when he was hurting or sad...and he wanted to return the favor.

He opened the door to 2J, and found it wasn't even closed all the way. James was face-down on the orange sofa, his shoulders shaking. Logan knelt beside him on the floor and laid a hand between his shoulder blades. James tensed and Logan gently stroked the area.

"James, you're a great guy, and one day you'll find someone who realizes that. Until then...you have me," he said.

James lifted his head, no longer caring that the tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks. "Really?" Logan nodded sincerely. "But-but you have Camille," he sniffed.

"Yes," Logan stroked back the silky brown hair that stuck to his wet cheeks, "but I also have you."

James sat up and smiled. He wrapped both arms around the smaller boy, and pulled him close. It felt so good to hug someone who hugged you back. "You'll spend some time with me then, over Christmas?" he asked pitifully.

Logan's own eyes filled with tears."I'll do better than that, I'll spend as much time with you as you want. Camille is going away...and she didn't even tell me she was leaving. I found out from Jo," Logan said sadly.

"I'm sorry," James whispered, stroking his hair back this time, then rubbing comforting circles on Logan's back when he broke into soft sobs.

"It-it's okay," Logan said, "we do have each other."

"Yes, we do," James said cheerfully. "And, I know just what I'm going to do with you!"

"You do?" Logan asked, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, since you can't be at home with your family anyway on Christmas Eve this year, you and I can spend it here, alone!"

Logan looked skeptical. "But, I thought you were flying home to Minnesota."

"I was...but, I would just have to spend what feels like eons with my grandparents tweaking my cheeks, my parents bickering, and my cousins shooting me with water pistols full of god knows what..." he said with a shrug.

"James...you love going home. You can't stay here because my family can't be together this year-"

"Stop!" James cried, holding up a hand to silence him. "I insist that you spend it with me, or you'll be on Santa's naughty list this year!" he said sternly.

Logan gave him an exaggerated pout. "But, I've never been on Santa's naughty list," Logan whispered, with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, there's always a first time," James warned. He turned Logan around, and firmly grasped his shoulders to propel him toward the bedroom. "Now, unpack your bags. You aren't staying alone in the house just to see your folks for a few hours before you head back here. Unpack, then you can call them and cancel the flight."

"I don't know James, they think I'm coming and..."

James folded his arms across his chest, and leaned against the door-frame and stared. "Do you want to go home?"

"No," Logan admitted. "I mean, not this time. I hate being alone, and-," he said studying his feet.

"Then stay here with me!" James finished for him. "I'll tell Mama Knight when she gets back."

"Okay," Logan said, a smile slowly spreading across his face. James hugged him and squealed.

"It'll be fun! We can stay up as late as we want, play video games...watch all the shows we're not supposed to-"

"Whoa, James!" Logan said, stopping him. "We have to make sure Mama Knight agrees to this idea first."

"Right."

They looked at one another with a devious smile. "Then we can do all that!" Logan squealed.

"Yeah!"

The front door opened and a very breathless Mrs. Knight entered. "What's all the excitement about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh...nothing," Logan answered guiltily.

She set the numerous packages down at her feet, and tugged the door closed behind her with a huff.

"Oh, let me help you!" James said, leaping to her side. He carried the bags to the sofa for her, and deposited them there.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said. "Now, will you tell me what the excitement is about?" she asked.

"Um...okay. We were wondering if we could somehow stay here in the Palmwoods for the holidays," James said quickly, giving Logan a nervous smile.

"What? Why? I thought you boys were going home for the holidays?"

"We were, but my folks don't exactly make it much fun any more with all the fighting...and Logan's family is spending the holidays in Florida this year for some big seminar his mom has to go to, and he wouldn't like that..." he looked up at her to gauge her reaction.

"Well, you two would have to talk to your parents about that. I would say yes, but as you know, we won't be here, and someone would have to watch over you."

"But, we're old enough to take care of ourselves," Logan scoffed.

She gave them the look. "I know boys, but that doesn't change the the facts. You will have to have a sit- someone to watch out for you and that's that," she said firmly.

"All right," Logan said with disappointment lacing his tone. "Were you going to say a sitter?" he asked indignantly as an afterthought.

She couldn't help but smile. "I'll see what I can do. Now, go out and get the groceries," she ordered. They scampered out the door obediently, and she shook her head and laughed as the door closed.

x-x

Kendall and Katie hugged James and Logan. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said with a smirk, after hugging James.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," James teased. She slapped his arm, then reached for Logan. "Remember, if anything bad happens you'll get blamed, because you're the smart one," she whispered.

Logan rolled his eyes and winked. "Gotcha'."

Kendall hugged each one and slapped them on the back. "I'll miss you guys," he said.

"We'll miss you, too," James said truthfully.

Carlos was next, and he grinned. "You guys are so lucky! How cool to get to stay alone for Christmas!" he said hugging each boy.

"Well, not exactly alone," Katie said with a big devious grin.

James and Logan exchanged a look. "I have someone sort of keeping an eye on you two," Mrs. Knight admitted. "Someone who doesn't have a place to be for the holidays, either."

Kendall and Carlos grinned knowingly too. "Who?" the boys asked in unison, apprehension in their voices.

"Mr. Bitters!" Katie answered before her mother could. She laughed at the reaction she got from the two unsuspecting boys.

"Bitters!" they echoed in despair.

"Yup!" Katie said happily.

"But-but-why _him_?" James asked.

"Because he's here for the holidays anyway, and he could use someone to keep him company over the holidays. It will make him feel needed," Mrs. Knight said, avoiding their glowers.

"But, it makes us feel horrible and terrified!" Logan pointed out.

"Oh, now boys, it won't be that bad. I'm sure he'll just come around to check up on you as I asked, and make sure that you don't need anything," she said.

"Since when?" James asked in a high pinched voice.

"We really have to be going everyone. Those planes won't wait for us," she reminded them. "Be good, and I don't want any phone calls unless it's to say Merry Christmas, okay?"

They nodded. "Merry Christmas everyone," they said, waving.

They all left, and James and Logan stared at the closed door for a few moments. Logan raced to double-lock the door, and James pushed a chair underneath the doorknob.

"You realize that this isn't going to do any good, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James said.

x-x

Later that evening the two had settled in nicely. They managed to bake a couple of batches of sugar cookies without burning down the building, and James had found _A Christmas Carol_ on TV. They dimmed the lights and cuddled up on the sofa with blankets and pillows, the small counter-top tree glowing invitingly.

"Ahh, now this is better, and our cookies turned out pretty good," Logan said, making a face when he tasted one. He set it slowly back down on the plate, and looked at James who was already returning his with big wide eyes.

"Mmm-hmm," he mumbled through a mouthful of cookie that he was looking for a place to expel it. Logan handed him a napkin. He spit it out. "Well, our punch turned out good," James said cheerfully, taking a big swig to wash away the taste of the cookie.

"James, it's soda, and we didn't make it," Logan pointed out.

"Still good!" James said, raising his glass for a toast.

Logan laughed and raised his glass. They clinked them together. "Cheers!" they cried in unison.

The door suddenly opened, throwing the chair to the floor with a clatter, and both boys screamed, battling to get under the blanket first. "Geez, what a holiday greeting," a monotone voice replied.

They slowly lowered the blanket to look at the intruder. "Bitters?" they said.

"Hey," he said waving unenthusiastically.

"Hey," they said in equally unenthusiastic tones.

"You have the key?" James asked.

"Of course I have the key, I run this place, remember? Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just promised the lady I would check up on you two, and make sure you're still alive." He took the candy cane out of his mouth and slowly spun around. "Whoa...it looks like a bomb went off in here."

The kitchen was littered with eggshells, flour and sugar. Bowls, spoons and pans were haphazardly lying on the counters, and there was a trail of popcorn from where they'd popped it, all the way to the sofa where James had walked while juggling the overfilled bowl and two beverages.

He looked at Bitters guiltily. "Yeah, we should probably clean that up," he said, chewing a mouthful of popcorn.

Logan looked sheepishly at the large man. "You won't-you know, say anything to Mama Knight about this, will you? We promise we'll clean it up."

"Of course not," he said. "I'm not a monster. It is the holidays...regardless of whether I choose to celebrate them or not," he said down-heartedly. "Is that _A Christmas Carol__?"_

"Yeah, you like this movie?" Logan asked.

"Eh...," Bitters said nonchalantly, sitting down and grabbing the bowl of popcorn that Logan had just set down. "Hey, I could make us some hot chocolate," he offered. "They say I make a mean cup of cocoa."

James put his feet up on the coffee table and folded his hands behind his head. "Sure, sounds good," he said relaxing. Logan shrugged.

x-x

Two hours later, all three were asleep with chocolate mustaches. Popcorn bowls, mugs, glasses and cookie crumbs were scattered about. Logan was the first to wake, and he blinked in confusion at his surroundings. Bitters was sprawled out with an empty bowl in his lap. James was half on the sofa, half on the floor, with an arm thrown over his head and popcorn on his chest An infomercial for gym equipment was playing on the television.

Logan gently pried Bitters arm off from around his shoulders, and crawled over to where James was. He wriggled into the small apace beside him, and curled into his side. James reflexively tucked is arm around him and leaned in, squashing Logan into an even tighter area, but he didn't mind.

It might not have been home with the family like Christmases he remembered in the past, but he was with one of his best friends and the two of them had managed to make someone else's Christmas a bit better too. He fell back to sleep staring at the unopened packages still waiting under the small tree, and dreamed about Christmases past _and_ the Christmas present.


	9. Santa's Secret

**I want to post at least one more today and this one is dedicated to Popsicle Queen who asked for Jarlos and Kogan to have a Secret Santa exchange that goes wrong!**

**Summary: the boys have done the Secret Santa gift exchange but the real secret is who actually bought the items. **

**9. Santa's Secret (Kogan and Jarlos: Humour/suspense) Rated T**

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Carlos cried like the town crier.

Kendall rubbed his eyes. "Take it easy Carlos. The presents aren't going anywhere, you know."

"But it's Christmas morning!" he repeated, bouncing up and down.

"Carlos, we know," Logan said groggily. "Too loud." He covered his head with his pillow.

James sat up and smiled. "Well I'll get up with you, Carlos. I for one am excited to see what I got." He climbed from the bed and stretched. "There could be Cuda products under that tree."

Kendall opened one eye in surprise. Did he know that he had bought him Cuda products? He was so careful to hide it in the hamper until they could wrap it...

"Right! And there could be that awesome game I wanted under there, too!" Carlos said, nudging James.

This time Logan's eyes opened wide. Did they peek? He was certain that they would never look in the highest kitchen cabinet. Carlos never looked up there, he was too short! Unless James helped him, Logan thought, staring at James suspiciously.

James looked back innocently enough. "Come on, guys! Don't you want to know what Santa left you?"

"You're not serious, are you?' Logan asked carefully.

James' eyes widened. "What?' he said.

"Never mind," said Logan with a sigh. He pulled back the covers and climbed out. Kendall immediately filled the warmed space.

They'd had to share beds since being banished to the same room the night before when Mrs. Knight announced that they needed the extra room for her mother. The snowstorm had kept everyone from flying in or out of Minnesota for two days., and she was stuck there.

"Ahh...I can finally stretch my-" Kendall trailed off and looked at Logan with a smirk.

"Never speak of it," Logan warned in a whisper. James and Carlos looked at one another with curiosity.

"Well," said Carlos,"are you slow pokes coming, or what?"

"Yeah..." Kendall moaned. "I just want ten more minutes."

"Kendall, if you got ten more minutes every time you've asked for it over the years, we'd have to call you Rip Van Winkle," Logan teased.

Kendall groaned again, but he got out of bed and looked at the alarm clock. "Seven! I thought only little kids got up this early to open Christmas presents!" he scolded.

James and Carlos looked guilty, both with matching pouts. "You don't have to be so cranky," Carlos said.

They went out to the living room to find the presents neatly displayed in rows under the counter where the small tree sat, still glowing.

"Oh boy!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, dig in," he said, stepping aside to let the two pass.

Kendall and Logan watched the boys rummage through the packages like mice. Katie came from the hall yawning and shuffling her fuzzy slippers along the wood floor.

"Why are you idiots up this early?" she asked.

Everyone spoke at once, offering explanations, and she covered her ears in annoyance. "Forget I asked!" she shouted.

"What's all the racket out here?" Mrs. Knight asked, tying on her robe.

"These idiots are already up making a mess out of Grandma's work," Katie explained.

"Oh, the kiddies are up already?" the spry elderly woman said as she rounded the corner. She looked peppy and awake, unlike the others.

"Yes, the kiddies are up," Katie emphasized, leering at the boys.

"I'll make the coffee, dear," she said to her daughter.

"Oh mother, you don't have to. You did all the work last night with the wrapping and all...the least I could do is make the coffee." She stumbled into the kitchen and stared blankly at the cabinets. "If I could just remember where I keep the coffee..." she said.

The older woman chuckled. "Sit down! Relax! I got this!" she said, nudging her daughter back toward the living room sofa.

Mrs. Knight didn't have to be told twice. She plopped down on the sofa happily. Katie joined her. "Let's watch the kiddies open up their presents," she said with a snicker. Her mother smiled and nudged her daughter back. "Let's see who got who for the Secret Santa exchange, boys!"

Carlos had already grabbed one that he was clutching tightly to his chest. "I think I know what this is!" he said enthusiastically.

"Go ahead, Carlos," Kendall said. "You go first."

They all found seats and watched Carlos tear the paper from the item. "Who's it from?" Katie asked.

Carlos stopped and glanced at the tag. "Logan!"

Logan's brow furrowed. He didn't remember his package being wrapped in silver and purple paper. He was certain that the store had wrapped it in blue.

Carlos studied the item in his hand. His smile slowly faded as he twirled it around.

"Well, what is it!" Katie asked impatiently.

"Um...um...it's a negligee thingy-bobble of some sort..." Carlos said, holding up a sheer undergarment for everyone to see. "It kind of looks like something from _Victoria's Secret."_

Everyone gasped and turned to stare at Logan. He blushed a deep red and coughed, his eyes wide. "I-I-" he squeaked. "I don't even know what that contraption is!" Kendall stared at Logan as if he'd grown a second head, his eyes just as wide. "Kendall!" Logan whined.

James stood holding his present. "Mine's from Kendall," he read from the tag.

"Okay, good. We'll just set that aside," Mrs. Knight said, removing the mysterious item from Carlos' hands. He nodded, still in shock and giving Logan a long inquisitive look.

James cheerfully tore the paper from his box, expecting Cuda items to be inside, and squealed when he saw the contents. Kendall was grinning proudly from ear to ear. He had managed to purchase the set that hadn't even hit the shelves yet, by pre-ordering it on-line.

"Let's see!" Katie demanded. James shook his head adamantly, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, looking hurt by the pretty boy's reaction to his gift.

"Never look in the box," James whisper-yelled with a shudder.

Logan slowly made his way to James and peeked over his shoulder. His eyes popped wide, and James mini-screamed, rustling the paper to hide the various bottles of lotions and flavored lubricants.

Mrs. Knight was perplexed. She looked at her son, whose eyes were also wide. He shrugged at her. James gave Kendall a long look before easing himself to the floor, and hanging his head in his hands.

"You don't like those anymore?" Kendall asked.

Logan and James both whipped their heads in Kendall's direction and gasped. Kendall retreated. "What in the world did you buy him, big brother?" Katie asked with a wide smile.

James shook his head. "Naughty things," James said sliding the box behind his back so Katie couldn't see.

"Well!" Mrs. Knight said, "Shall we see what Logan and Kendall got?"

"Yeah! Let's see!" Katie said eagerly.

"Coffee's brewing!" a sweet voice called from the kitchen area.

"Fantastic, Mom! I could sure use a cup now!" she called back.

Katie dug out the box that had Logan's name on it, and handed it to him. "From Carlos," she told him.

He opened it warily, peeking under a sliver of torn paper before proceeding. Unable to recognize the label, he continued. Shock crossed his small features, and he flung the package into the air, squeaking all the while.

Kendall picked up the package and looked. "What the-" he started to say when he saw the studded leather straps hanging out. Logan looked sickened by what he'd seen and Kendall wrapped his arms around him in a comforting manner, then threw Carlos a disappointed look.

Carlos was speechless. That box definitely did not contain his gift. He had chosen a leather day-planner that the saleslady had guarantee someone like Logan would adore.

Everyone in the room was still scrutinizing Carlos when the elderly woman entered with two cups of steaming coffee and smiled. "How's the gifting going, dears?"

"Well..." Mrs. Knight began, only to be cut off by her son's shriek.

Kendall was staring down at the box in his lap as if a snake had just rattled inside. In fact the box was rattling, but not because of a snake. It was vibrating fiercely for another reason, and Kendall was frozen in place. It was definitely not the hockey gloves he'd hinted for.

James stood and slowly made his way over to Kendall. "Hey...that's not my package for you," he said scratching his head. Everyone was staring at James now. "Honestly."

Kendall flung the vibrating box away from him, jumped to his feet and hid behind Logan. "Wh-whatever it is, it's alive!" he cried, draping his upper body over his smaller friend.

Logan poked the box hard with his foot and it stilled. "Something strange is going on here," Logan said, looking around at everyone for answers.

Everyone looked baffled, except for one person; Grandma Knight. "Oh dear," she said, taking a big gulp of her coffee. Everyone now stared at her. "I believe there may have been a bit of a mix-up here,' she said.

Mrs. Knight's eyes were wide now. "Mix-up?" she repeated, waiting for her mother to elaborate.

"Yes...It seems that the gifts that were intended for the senior center somehow ended up under the tree. I must have put the tags on the wrong gifts and packed the kiddie's presents in my luggage." She laughed light-heartedly.

"These gifts were intended for the senior center?" her daughter asked incredulously.

"Well, yes dear. They don't get much excitement there with only shuffleboard and bingo to look forward to. I try to liven things up by dropping off a few more...exciting items for the holidays. It was a real hit last year," she added, taking another swig from her mug.

"I see..." Mrs. Knight said. She looked over at the traumatized boys apologetically. "Katie, why don't you round up the real gifts and pass them around? I'll help mother bag these back up.'

"Sure," Katie said, still giggling at the boys' reactions. It had been priceless in her eyes.

The boys sat silently with elderly woman alone, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kendall grinned sheepishly at his Grandma who had just the day before pinched his cheeks and told him how big and handsome he'd grown.

"The gifts you bought for the kids Jennifer, are in my knitting bags!" grandma Knight called down the hall. "So dears, tell Grandma Knight what you were really hoping to get from Santa," she said sweetly. She truly was such a nice older woman.


End file.
